Les erreurs du passé
by Ste7851
Summary: Hermione, Ron et Harry reviennent 12 ans plus tard à Poudlard. Ils sont tout les trois les nouveaux Professeurs. Ce qui ne plait pas trop à notre Professeur de Potion. Revoir Hermione lui brise le coeur ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Nous sommes heureux, Thom Merilin et moi de vous retrouver pour les nouvelles aventures d'Hermione et Sévèrus, (et oui, je suis une fan de ce couple), donc, une nouvelle aventure pleine de suspence et de rebondissement. Enfin j'espère.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Petit chapitre pour commencer, mais le prochain est plus long...

--

**Chapitre 1 : La répartition**

- Tobias Weasley.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun s'approcha tremblant de l'estrade pour être répartit par le Choixpeau magique de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le choixpeau réfléchit quelques instants et envoya le jeune garçon à Gryffondor.

- Eileen Weasley.

La jeune fille ressemblait énormément à son frère, mais elle était beaucoup plus brune avec quelques mèches rousses, elle avait les cheveux légèrement frisés et les yeux d'un noir profond.

Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas une seconde avec la jeune fille, elle fut envoyée à Serpentard.

--

La répartition était finie. Le discours du directeur de l'école allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Tout les élèves savaient que le Professeur Dumbledore avait prit sa retraite et tous savaient aussi que le Professeur McGonagall avait prit sa place. Mais personne ne connaissait l'identité de la personne qui allait la remplacer en tant que Professeur de Métamorphose et en tant que directeur des Gryffondors ? Puis qui allait être le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Et qui serait le directeur adjoint de la directrice ? Toutes ces questions restaient en suspens.

- Mes très chers élèves, Avant de vous rassasier et étancher votre soif, je voudrais dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'ilest interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la _forêt _interdite qui comme son nom l'indique est interdite. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. De plus, Monsieur Rusard , notre concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit d'utiliser les produits du magasin de farces et attrapes du sorcier facétieux des frères Weasley, et qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera aux cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront s'inscrire auprès de Monsieur Weasley qui à partir d'aujourd'hui est votre nouveau Professeur de Vol.

Tous les élèves applaudirent. En effet ils étaient tous ravi d'avoir comme Professeur un grand Gardien comme Ronald Weasley qui avait gagné 3 fois la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Celui-ci se leva et salua les élèves.

- Pour me remplacer au poste de Directeur Adjoint j'ai nommée le Professeur Rogue.

Un silence de mort se fit aux tables des Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poulsouffe, seul les Serpentards applaudirent. Il restera directeur de la maison des Serpentards.

- Pour le Poste de Professeur de Métamorphose, j'ai fait appelle à une ancienne élève Madame Hermione Weasley.

La jeune femme se leva et salua l'assemblée. Des hourras s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors et quelques applaudissements des autres tables.

- Enfin, le poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera tenu par Monsieur Harry Potter, il sera aussi le nouveau directeur de la maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Tous les élèves sans exception se levèrent pour saluer le Grand Héros de Guerre Harry Potter qui avait il y a 10 ans débarrassé le monde du Lord Noir, Voldemort.

- Très bien, dit la directrice pour calmer tout le monde. Je vous souhaite donc à tous un bon appétit. Et les plats apparurent sur les tables des quatre maisons.

Le repas se passa bien et tout les élèves furent emmenés à leur salle commune par les préfets. Les Professeurs avaient donc décidé de se réunir après le repas pour discuter entre eux devant une bonne tasse de thé.

- Votre discours était très bien, Minerva, dit Hermione.

- Merci Hermione. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur. Je ne suis pas Albus et ce n'est pas facile de le remplacer.

- Que fait-il, au fait ? demanda Ron.

- Oh, il est partit faire un tour du monde. Mais il a promis de venir nous rendre une petite visite de temps en temps. Vous le connaissez, il ne peut pas se passer de Poudlard. Rit légèrement Minerva.

- Ou c'est peut-être de vous qu'il ne peut pas se passer, ajouta Harry.

Minerva rougit légèrement. En effet, il y avait des rumeurs dans les couloirs comme quoi le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Dumbledore entretenait une relation plus amicale.

- Harry, voyons. S'indigna Hermione.

- Alors Hermione, Ron comment vont vos enfants. Ils se sont bien intégrés.

- Apparemment, Oui, sourit Hermione.

Le déshonneur est quand même sur ma famille. Ma fille est une Serpentard. Dit-il fataliste.

- Au moins une Weasley qui réussira dans la vie. Dit une voix froide qui venait d'un coin reculé de la salle.

- Je ne vous permets pas, Monsieur Rogue d'insulter ma famille. S'énerva Ron.

- Monsieur Weasley, je n'insulte personne je ne dis que la vérité. Puis celui-ci sortit de la pièce sans dire autre chose.

- Il est toujours aussi énervant, dit Ron.

- Ron, calme toi, lui dirent Hermione et Harry. Nous allons travailler avec lui pendant un moment, ajouta Hermione, alors s'il te plaît ne redevient pas le petit garçon stupide que tu étais il y a 12 ans.

- D'accord Hermione, mais c'est pour toi et puis pour les enfants.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Pour ceux qui pensent que je veux faire du mal à Ron et bien c'est faux. j'aime bien le personnage. C'est le meilleur ami d'Harry et d'Hermione et il a un rôle très important. Il est la personne qui réconforte, c'est comme un grand frère.

Et puis pour Polgarra et Lasiurys, Ron ne fait que protéger Hermione du Grand Méchant Rogue. Vous comprendrez en lisant la suite...

Vous avez peut-être raison alatariel melawen et Nimidas, ... qui sais ..., AH Oui! Moi et Thom Merilin bien sur.

Merci à Pitchoungirl, Aurélie Malfoy et CutieSunshine pour leur review cela me fait énormement plaisir......

Enfin je vous laisse lire la suite.

Bonne lecture...

--

**Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs douloureux**

Sévèrus Rogue était assit dans son fauteuil préféré. Il regardait le feu de sa cheminée crépiter. Il buvait un verre de Whisky pur feu en réfléchissant.

« Une Weasley dans ma maison, la fille de cet imbécile congénital et … d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible qu'elle se soit mariée avec lui. » Pensa-t-il furieux. De rage il jeta son verre dans la cheminée ce qui augmenta la vivacité des flammes pendant quelques secondes.

Sévèrus se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien. Demain, il devait reprendre sa place de Professeur de Potion le plus détesté de tout Poudlard. Et en plus il commençait avec Gryffondor/Serpentard, les 1ères années. Il se déshabilla, pour se glisser dans les draps frais de son lit.

Une fois dans son lit. Sévèrus ferma les yeux et repensa à ce qu'il c'était passer il y a 12 ans…

_Elle était sur lui, elle aimait ce qu'il faisait. Elle gémissait de plaisir. Comme elle était belle. Elle le regardait des ses yeux noisettes emplit de désir pour lui. Lui l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots. Comment avait-il réussit à la séduire. Peut importait à ce moment là. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était lui donner tout ce que les autres ne lui avaient jamais donné…_

_Il l'a fit rouler, et il se retrouva sur elle. Elle encercla ses hanches des ses jambes. Puis il reprit le va-et-vient qu'il avait interrompu pour basculer. Il l'a regardait. Il aimait la voir prendre du plaisir. Il s'avait que lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur s'était qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, alors il ralentit la cadence. Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise, il avait un léger sourire sadique aux lèvres. Hermione pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait résister à ses baisers. Sévèrus adorait le goût de ses lèvres, sucrés. HUUMM, délicieux. Il reprit une cadence convenable et ils eurent leur orgasme en même temps, dans un râle profond._

_Il roula a côté d'elle et l'a prit ses bras. Et là, elle lui dit quelques choses qu'il n'oublierait jamais de sa vie._

_« Je t'aime, plus que tout, Sévèrus, jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre »_

_Il avait été ému par les révélations de la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui caresser la joue doucement._

_Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et Sévèrus l'a regarda dormir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir lui aussi._

Sévèrus rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait absolument pas se souvenir de cela. Il avait tiré un trait sur le passé, sur Hermione. « Non, plus jamais, plus jamais, c'était fini. » se dit-il

Il était 6h30, il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Que se serait-il passé si Dumbledore ne les avait pas découvert ? Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas les enfants de Weasley qui auraient été répartis, mais les siens.

« Non, j'ai pris une décision il y a 12 ans, je ne reviendrais pas dessus et puis regarde elle a eu des enfants de weasley presque aussitôt sa sortie de Poudlard, alors les belles paroles qu'elle t'a dites ce soir là, ce n'était que du vent, du vent, Sévèrus »

Sévèrus secoua la tête « arrête de penser à ça, ce qui est fait, est fait, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière ». Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et de dirigea vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, ou seulement quelques élèves surtout des Serdaigles et quelques Professeurs étaient là. Pas de trace d'Hermione et de son mari, encore moins ce Potter de malheur, juste la directrice et le Professeur Chourave. Sévèrus s'assit donc à la droite de McGonagall, en effet c'était sa place maintenant qu'il était le directeur adjoint.

- Bonjour Sévèrus, bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en buvant son thé.

- Très bien, mentit-il.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle savait qu'il ne pensait qu'a Hermione ? Dumbledore devait lui avoir dit pour leur relation, lorsqu'elle était élève ici, il y a 12 ans.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Hermione, dit la directrice.

Sévèrus se retourna sur ces mots. Il l'a vit, elle était toujours aussi belle. Hier dans la salle des Professeur il ne l'avait vue que de dos et pendant la répartition il n'avait pas osé l'a regardé car il y avait son mari.

- Bonjour Minerva, bonjour Professeur Rogue.

Elle s'assit à la gauche de Minerva. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver à côté de lui. Elle avait eu un fois le cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela puisse recommencer.

- Alors prête pour votre premier jour de cours ? demanda Minerva pour détendre l'atmosphère qui c'était refroidie après le regard que les 2 anciens amants c'était envoyé.

- Oui, je suis prête. Merci pour vos notes, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé à me préparer.

- Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter, ne son pas là ?

- Oh, vous les connaissez, ils n'ont pas changé. Je les ai réveillés avant de sortir. Ron va encore se plaindre qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en cours et Harry va faire son premier cours en baillant.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire à leur souvenirs ou ses trois là étaient élèves ici. Sévèrus lui décida de partir pour sa salle de classe sans adresser un mot au deux femmes qui riaient encore.

Sur le chemin il croisa les deux imbéciles entrain de rire. Ils parlaient de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Ils saluèrent Sévèrus qui ne leur répondit pas.

- Comment Hermione à put être amoureuse de ce bâtard Graisseux ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Oh, tu sais, je pense qu'elle l'aime toujours, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. Vue comment il l'a jeté à la fin de notre 7ème année. Et puis, ajouta Ron, je l'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à la grande salle, sérieux en repensant à leur meilleure amie le jour ou Sévèrus Rogue lui avait dit que tout était fini entre eux.

**oooOooo**

Hermione était rentré avec Ron et Harry à leur appartement. Ron et Harry firent une partie d'échec version sorcier pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps et Hermione décida d'aller prendre une douche. Revoir Sévèrus Rogue lui avait fait quelque chose et le fait que sa fille soit à Serpentard lui avait fait bizarre. Mais c'était son choix.

Elle sortit de la douche et vint embrasser Ron et Harry. Elle demanda à Harry de dire bonjour à Ginny et au petit James et la petite Lily de sa part, car en effet, Harry avait épousé la sœur de Ron après la mort de Voldemort et il avait eu un fils quelques temps plus tard. Il avait aujourd'hui 8 ans, et leur fille, Lily, avait 5 ans. Ginny avait donc une Maison tout prêt à Près-au-Lard et Harry rentrait tout les Week-end pour les passer avec sa famille.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se glissa dans ses draps. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à une nuit bien particulière …

_Hermione et Sévèrus s'était donné rendez-vous comme chaque soir dans la salle sur demande. Elle avait décidé de lui préparer une surprise. Elle arriva donc en avance._

_Hermione entra dans la salle discrètement et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia. Sévèrus était avec une autre femme et il lui faisait l'amour. Il avait l'air d'aimer ça. Il gémissait de plaisir. Il n'avait gémit autant avec elle. _

_Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimerait toute sa vie, qu'elle n'aimerait personne d'autre que lui. Il l'avait trahit. _

_Elle décida de partir discrètement. Elle ne voulait pas d'explication ce soir._

_Le lendemain, elle avait cours de Potion, elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle resta tout le cours digne d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point elle souffrait._

_- Puis-je vous parler Professeur, demanda-t-elle à la fin du cours._

_- Allez-y Granger, je vous écoute, dit-il._

_Hermione attendit que le dernière élève soit sortit pour lui dire._

_- Je t'ai vue hier, avec cette … blonde, dit-elle plein d'amertume._

_- Oh ! Et alors, dit-il de son ton le plus froid, tout en continuant de corriger les copie qu'il avait en main._

_- Et alors, je croyais que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi ? Visiblement je me suis trompé._

_- Visiblement, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux de son regard onyx imperturbable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Voyez-vous Miss Granger, vous n'avez été qu'un jouet pour moi, et voyez-vous je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Maintenant sortez, et ne venez plus m'importuner pour ces idioties de petite fille._

_Il retourna à son bureau sous les yeux d'Hermione. Il était froid, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle fit demi-tour, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir qu'il l'a voit pleurer._

_- Oh ! Miss Granger, 10 points de moins pour votre comportement. Je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyez._

_Hermione s'arrêta sous le choque des paroles cinglantes de Sévèrus, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Une fois sortit de la pièce elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant semblant d'être heureuse et arrivé dans celle-ci elle s'enferma et jeta des sorts pour ne pas être déranger et là elle se permit de s'effondrer. _

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna. Il était 6h30. Elle se leva, et décida de prendre un bon bain. Elle aimait prendre des bains à Poudlard, en effet les Baignoires de Poudlard ressemblait plus à des piscines.

Elle sortit du bain au bout d'une demi-heure et se prépara pour aller déjeuner.

Sur le passage elle réveilla Ron qui dormait encore. Puis elle alla frapper à la porte d'Harry. Il vient lui ouvrir en caleçon.

- C'est l'heure d'aller travailler ? Lui dit-elle.

Hermione sourit voyant son ami à moitié réveillé, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je vais déjeuner, passe prendre Ron au passage.

- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.

Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle, un peu nerveuse. Elle savait que Sévèrus était matinal. Il serait surement l avant elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il discutait avec Minerva.

- Oh ! Bonjour Hermione.

Ca y est, il l'avait vu.

- Bonjour Minerva, Bonjour Professeur Rogue.

Il l'a dévisagea et elle se dirigea de l'autre côté pour s'assoir au côté de la directrice.

- Alors prête pour votre premier jour de cours ? demanda Minerva, qui visiblement voulait réchauffer l'atmosphère.

- Oui, je suis prête. Merci pour vos notes, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé à me préparer.

- Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter, ne sont pas là ?

- Oh, vous les connaissez, ils n'ont pas changé. Je les ai réveillés avant de sortir. Ron va encore se plaindre qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de déjeuner avant d'aller en cours et Harry va faire son premier cours en baillant.

Elles rirent ensemble quelques instants, délaissant Sévèrus. Celui-ci décida de partir.

- Quelques minutes après, Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Ron, je n'aurais jamais le temps de déjeuner avant mon première cours.

Harry, lui, baillait encore, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Ginny par la cheminée. Heureusement qu'il rentrait tout les week-ends à leur appartement de Pré-au-Lard.

- Vous voyez Minerva, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit.

Et les deux femmes rirent encore plus…

**oooOooo**

Ron avait veillé sur Hermione pratiquement toute la nuit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait eu du mal à se lever le matin du premier jour de cours.

Il était sous la douche lorsqu'Harry entra dans la salle de bain.

- Alors du mal à se réveiller ! dit Harry.

- WAOW, Harry tu m'as fait peur. J'arrive, veux tu bien m'attendre dans le salon.

Harry rit et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon. Ron sortit de la salle de bain et s'habilla. Il revêtit son nouvelle uniforme de professeur, se regarda dans la glace et sortit rejoindre son meilleur ami.

- Je suis prêt, on y va, Hermione dois nous attendre.

- Oui, allons-y.

Harry et Ron discutèrent du bon vieux temps ou ils étaient étudiants à Poudlard. Les Match de Quidditch, les sortit sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent Sévèrus qui sortait de la grande salle d'un air furibond. Ron et Harry le saluèrent mais il ne leurs répondit pas.

- Comment Hermione à put être amoureuse de ce bâtard Graisseux ? demanda Harry à Ron.

- Oh, tu sais, je pense qu'elle l'aime toujours, mais elle ne l'avouera jamais. Vue comment il l'a jeté à la fin de notre 7ème année. Et puis, ajouta Ron, je l'ai entendu pleurer cette nuit.

_Ron n'avait pas vue Hermione de la journée, il s'inquiétait. Il décida d'aller la voir. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre car Ginny ne l'avait pas vue. En général, lorsqu'Hermione avait un coup de blouse, elle allait à la tour d'astronomie._

_Il décida d'aller voir. Elle était là, assit sur la bordure un pied dans le vide et l'autre replier qui lui servait de repose tête. Elle sanglotait._

_Ron s'approcha doucement d'elle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hermione ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle._

_Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer plus fort. Ron la prit dans ses bras et il lui caressa les cheveux. _

_- Raconte-moi, Hermione, je suis là. Je peux tout entendre._

_- Je … suis … tombée … amoureuse … du pire … des imbéciles. Dit-elle en sanglotant._

_- Hermione, qui t'as fait du mal, dis-moi ? demanda-t-il en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui donner le courage de tout lui dire._

_- Sévèrus Rogue. Elle se remit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son ami._

_- Ne pleure plus pour cet homme, Hermione. Il ne le mérite pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas ma puce, ne l'oublie pas._

_Ron s'était appuyé contre la paroi froide de la tour d'astronomie et avait consolé Hermione pendant une heure. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et il l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, pour qu'elle soit au chaud._

_Ron avait promis de s'occuper d'Hermione. Il tiendrait sa promesse._

Les garçons arrivèrent dans la grande salle et virent Hermione en train de rire avec la directrice. Ils leurs dirent bonjour et prirent place à table.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Ron, je n'aurais jamais le temps de déjeuner avant mon première cours.

Harry, lui, ballait encore, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Ginny par la cheminée. Heureusement qu'il rentrait tout les week-ends à leur appartement de Près-au-Lard.

- Vous voyez Minerva, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit. Ajouta Hermione.

Puis les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

- Pourquoi vous riez ? demanda Harry.

Je disais à Minerva que vous n'aviez pas changer en 12 ans. Harry arrive toujours le matin en baillant et Ron arrive tellement en retard qu'il n'a pas le temps d'engloutir son repas.

- HEY, Hermione c'est pas zentil tu sais. Lui dit Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

- Ginny te passe le bonjour, dit Harry pour changer de conversation.

C'était une habitude lorsqu'Harry ne voulait pas que ces amis se disputent en public.

- Tu lui diras qu'elle me manque beaucoup et j'espère la voir à la sortie de Près-au-Lard du mois de Novembre.

- Dites vous commencez avec qui ? demanda Ron qui avait enfin fini son petit déjeuner.

- Moi Poufsouffle et Serdaigle 6ème année. Dit Harry

- Moi Gryffondor et Serpentard 3ème année, ajouta Hermione

- Moi c'est avec Gryffondor et Serpentard 7ème année, dit Ron tout triste.

- Bon et bien je propose d'y aller sinon nous allons être en retard pour notre premier cours.

Et tous se levèrent. Ron reprit un petit pain pour la route et se dirigea vers le grand hall ou ses élèves l'attendaient déjà.

Harry monta les escaliers avec Hermione jusqu'au 2ème étage ou étaient leur salle de cours. Harry prit à gauche et Hermione à droite. Ils se dirent bonne chance avant d'entrée dans leur salle de classe, ou les étudiants les attendaient avec impatience.

**oooOooo**

Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les cours étaient assez épuisant, mais les élèves étaient motivés. Depuis une heure maintenant il parlait par la cheminée de ses appartements avec Ginny. Il parlait de Poudlard, des cours d'Harry et des enfants et de leurs nouvelles bêtises, mais aussi d'Hermione. De comment elle réagissait à voir Sévèrus Rogue tout les jours.

- Elle a fait comme s'il n'était pas là. Tu me diras, il l'a pas mal évité lui aussi.

- Je m'en doutais. Je ne comprends toujours pas, pourquoi ils ne sont pas ensemble ces deux là.

- Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour la protéger de Voldemort.

- Mais il aurait mieux fait de lui dire, plutôt que de la faire souffrir.

- Je sais, mais Rogue avait peut-être peur de mourir et il préférait qu'elle le haïsse s'était plus facile pour qu'elle refasse sa vie. Tu sais comme je l'ai fait avec toi, dit-il un peu honteux.

- Oh, c'est surement ça. Tu as raison Harry. Tu te souviens le jour du combat final …

_Harry était déchainé, il venait de donner le coup fatal à Voldemort. Mais il restait tout ses fidèles qui voulaient se venger. Il rejoignit Ginny pour lui prêter main forte. Derrière lui, il y avait Hermione, qui se battait contre Malfoy Senior et Ron contre Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Plus loin y pu voir Sévèrus Rogue se battre avec acharnement. Dès qu'un Mangemort s'approchait de trop prêt d'Hermione il lui jetait un sort. Hermione trop concentrer sur son combat ne voyait rien. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Harry et Ginny._

_- Regard Rogue, Harry._

_- On dirait qu'il protège les arrières d'Hermione._

_- C'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Lui dit Ginny en rejetant un sort._

_- Tu crois qu'il …_

_- J'en suis sure, Harry._

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps de continuer leur conversation car le combat les avait séparés._

_Quelque temps plus tard, Harry avait vu Rogue au QG. Il l'avait vue essayer d'aller parler à Hermione, mais lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux hurler « PAPA, MAMAN » et sauter dans les bras d'Hermione et Ron, il avait fait demi-tour et était parti, sans jamais revenir._

_Il se demandait si Hermione et Rogue avaient eu une histoire il y a longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais osé le demander à Hermione. C'est Ron qui lui en avait parlé un jour._

- Il n'a rien fait car il avait peur d'être rejeté après tu vois Ginny.

- Oui, comme c'est triste. Tu crois qu'il l'aime encore ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais Ron m'a dit qu'elle avait pleuré plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée. Il est persuadé qu'elle, elle l'aime toujours.

- Pauvre Hermione. Dit lui que je viendrais ce week-end à Poudlard avec les enfants.

- Pas de soucis.

- Et comment vont les Jumeaux Weasley. Demanda la tante attentive.

- Et bien Tobias est très fort en défense et Eileen, elle est encore plus forte, elle est rusée, enfin une vraie Serpentard.

- Embrasse-les pour moi, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de soucis ma chérie.

Ils coupèrent leur conversation là et Harry partit se coucher car le lendemain il avait cours.

A suivre …


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à mes lecteurs habituellent, je vous adore.

Pour toi CutizSunshine, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre dans cette fic. Mais pour les prénoms des enfants il peut y avoir une explication comme par exemple le faites que le grand-oncle préféré d'Hermione s'appelle Tobias et que la cousine par alliance de la mère de Ron s'appelle Eileen. Oui, je sais, c'est un peu tiré par les cheuveux, mais cela peut-être plausible.

Merci aussi à Alatariel Melawen, Pitchoungirl Diox Veriteae, Tama et Faanny de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture ...

--

**Chapitre 3 : Parrain - Marraine**

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avait commencé depuis une heure et Harry avait décidé de faire des groupes de deux : un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Tobias s'était donc installé avec sa sœur. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion d'être ensemble depuis la rentrée, alors la proposition du parrain de Tobias était vraiment une bonne idée.

- Vous allez travailler sur les sortilèges de défense, vous connaissez tous l'Expelliarmus, alors allez y.

Tobias envoya un expelliarmus puissant à sa sœur et celle-ci lui en envoya un encore plus puissant. Tous les deux se battaient courageusement. Elle était très forte, et lui un combattant né.

- Alors, petite sœur, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini avec toi, Gryffondor. Tu es tellement prévisible comme maman.

Tobias se mit en colère et il fit voler sa sœur contre le mur de la salle, ou elle fut assommée.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers Eileen. Le premier fut Tobias. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il se mit à genou devant sa sœur.

- Eileen, excuse-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Dit-il en s'inquiétant pour sa sœur et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry arriva et renvoya tout les élèves et il transporta Eileen à l'infirmerie. Il envoya Tobias cherché ses parents. Lorsque tout le monde arriva à l'infirmerie Eileen s'était réveillée, elle allait bien et Tobias lui sauta dans les bras.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Eileen.

- C'est rien, au moins pour une fois tu ne t'es pas retenu, dirent-ils par pensée.

En effet, les jumeaux avaient développé un pouvoir entre eux. Ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie. C'était leur jardin secret, bien que leurs parents fussent au courant de leur pouvoir.

- Maintenant, dit Hermione en colère, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'Eileen se retrouve ici.

Ses yeux flamboyaient de rage. Elle était vraiment en colère. Comment calmer une mère inquiète pour ces enfants. Seuls ses enfants pouvaient la calmer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, Tobias et moi on s'est juste un peu disputé en cours. Je l'ai juste un peu énervé pour qu'il se batte correctement avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison Eileen. Et puis je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas chercher ton frère. Veux-tu que je prévienne ton parrain que tu ne pourras pas passer la journée avec lui Samedi ?

- Oh non maman, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vue Draco.

- Bon, alors je ne veux plus de dispute et surtout en cours, compris.

- Oui, maman, dit Eileen en baissant la tête.

- Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, si tu veux voir tante Ginny ce week-end avec James et Lily.

- Oui, maman, répondit-il, lui aussi en baissant la tête

Sur ce, Madame Pomfresh, mis tout le monde dehors pour laisser Eileen se reposer. Elle pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain.

Le Professeur Rogue passa voir Eileen, c'était son devoir de Directeur de maison que d'aller voir une Serpentard à l'infirmerie, même si cela le dégoutait d'aller voir une Weasley. De plus il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors du cours de cet imbécile de Potter.

Il entra donc dans l'infirmerie. Il trouva Madame Pomfresh et Eileen qui discutaient. En l'entendant arriver, Madame Pomfresh serra la main de la jeune malade et lui sourit avec un air compatissant, puis elle s'éloigna pour laisser Sévèrus avec son élève.

- Miss, que c'est-il passé pour que Serpentard perde la face devant Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, j'ai provoqué mon frère, Monsieur. Dit-elle sans baisser les yeux.

C'était une des rares élèves qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Comme sa mère qui l'avait même défié lors d'un cours lors de sa septième année…

_C'était lors d'un cours de Potion. Le Professeur Rogue avait demandé à ses élèves de septième année de préparer du Polynectar. Hermione n'eut pas de difficulté à la préparer puisqu'en deuxième année elle en avait préparé pour elle, Ron et Harry. Il en était donc à la fasse final. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait commencé. Lorsque Neville Londubat fit exploser son chaudron pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'année._

_- Monsieur Londubat, vous êtes un incapable doublé d'un imbécile. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondors. Vous ne serez jamais capable de préparer une potion. Veuillez sortir de mon cours et ne plus y revenir. Dit-il en colère._

_Neville commença à rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'Hermione prit la parole._

_- Monsieur, nous avons nos ASPICs à la fin de l'année, il faut absolument que Neville reste pour …_

_- Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis de Miss-je-sais-tout. Monsieur Londubat n'a rien à faire dans mon cours._

_- Si vous n'étiez pas aussi antipathique, il aurait moins peur de vous et il réussirait, Professeur. Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle avait presque craché le dernier mot._

_- Très bien Miss, vous aurez donc la charge de Monsieur Londubat pendant mes cours, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui et plus un seul chaudron qui explose sinon vous serez chassé tout les deux de mon cours. Et bien entendu votre comportement vous coutera 20 point et une retenue ce soir et les autres soirs de la semaine avec moi à 20h._

_C'est comme cela que tout a commencé entre eux …_

- Très bien, Miss Weasley, cela vous coutera une retenue avec moi tout les soirs de la semaine prochaine.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit plus bas et très calme :

- Je ne tolère pas se genre d'habitude venant d'une élève de ma maison. De plus se faire battre par un Gryffondor est inadmissible. La prochaine fois, Miss, gagnez les duels ou arrêtez de les provoquer, est-ce bien claire ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Lui répondit-elle clairement. Je ne me laisserais plus battre, Monsieur.

Sur ces mots il quitta l'infirmerie pour retourner à ces chers cachots, laissant une jeune fille de 11 ans troublé par son Professeur. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère. « Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien de ce rouquin, pensa-t-il. Le même regard insolent. C'était incroyable… »

--

Hermione et Ron étaient dans leur appartement, ou plus précisément dans leur chambre. Hermione faisait les cents pas sous le regard de Ron assit sur le bord du lit qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder marcher du côté droit au côté gauche de la chambre et cela depuis au moins 10 minutes.

- Ron, je me demande ce que nous allons faire d'Eileen, elle est vraiment impossible. Provoquer son frère.

- Ecoute Hermione. Ils adorent se provoquer et ne t'inquiète pas. Ils s'aiment énormément tout les deux. Jamais ils ne se feraient du mal volontairement.

Hermione vint s'assoir près de Ron sur le lit à baldaquin en soupirant. Il passa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je sais Ron, tu as raison. Mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur que LUI il leurs fassent du mal, tu comprends, elle est dans sa maison.

- Alors il faudra peut-être que tu lui dises …

- NON RON, elle s'était levé et regardait Ron avec tristesse et colère à la fois. Jamais elle ne lui dirait, il l'avait fait trop souffrir.

- Calme-toi, Hermione, lui dit-il en lui tenant la main, et en l'obligeant à venir se rassoir. Je suis de ton côté, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais Ron.

Elle l'entoura de ces bras et vint placer sa tête sur son épaule. Puis elle dit :

- Draco, vint passer le week-end avec nous ?

- Oui, répondit Ron avec le sourire.

- Tant mieux, il va lui remettre du plomb dans la tête.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place.

--

Le Samedi arriva très vite, Eileen était impatiente, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vue son parrain. Elle l'adorait, c'était le seul homme qui l'a faisait rougir étant petite. Toute la famille avait même dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans. Et c'était vrai. Mais aujourd'hui il était comme son meilleur ami. Elle le rangeait dans le même casier que son frère.

Draco Malfoy, grand, blond, cheveux long, les yeux toujours aussi bleu acier et persan, toujours aussi fier et Serpentard, et très séduisant, avait il y a quelques année retourné sa veste et était rentré dans les rangs de l'ordre du Phoenix grâce à Ronald Weasley. Ils étaient devenus très très proche tout les deux. Beaucoup disaient qu'il était plus proche qu'avec Harry. C'était peut-être vrai ? Mais en se battant pour la Lumière il avait redoré le blason des Malfoy que son père avait ternit. Il était maintenant responsable des aurors au ministère de la magie.

Celui-ci arriva comme prévu à dix heures à l'appartement d'Hermione et Ron. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis.

- Bonjour Draco, dit Hermione qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de te voir, cela fait un bon moment que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Désolé, Hermione, mais c'est la faute de cet imbécile de Potter. Depuis qu'il est partit du ministère je suis obligé de reprendre ses dossiers. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- De qui parles-tu comme ça, Malfoy ? dit Harry qui attendait à l'entrée du salon.

- De qui veux-tu que je parle, de toi voyons Potter.

Il s'approcha d'Harry le regard froid puis ils se firent une accolade. En effet, depuis que Ron avait amené Draco dans l'ordre du Phoenix c'était un jeu entre eux de se chamailler. Mais ils étaient très rapidement devenus amis.

- Et bien ça fait un bail, mon vieux.

- Pas assez à mon goût. Alors, comment va ta superbe femme et tes adorables enfants ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander.

Ils entrèrent donc tout les trois dans le salon et Eileen en voyant son parrain, lui sauta dans les bras.

- Draco, enfin tu es arrivé !!

- Je suis là, oui. Il la reposa sur le sol pour saluer les autres.

- Bonjour Draco, dit Ginny avec le sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur les joues puis il salua le petit James en lui serrant la main comme à un grand et embrassa la petite Lily sur les joues. Tobias s'approcha et lui serra la main et enfin Ron lui fit une accolade. Il s'assit sur le canapé et Hermione lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante comme il l'aimait.

- Merci Hermione, tu es un amour.

- Tu restes pour le week-end Draco ? demanda Eileen.

- Oui, je reste pour le week-end. Ce jour je le passe avec toi et demain j'ai quelques affaires à régler avec ton père.

- D'accord.

- Alors comment ça se passe à Serpentard ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorger de son thé et en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une bagarre avec des Gryffondors.

- Oui, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est de ma faute, dit Tobias, qui savait que sa sœur avait peur de décevoir son parrain.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Draco. C'est moi qui est provoqué Tobias, lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et j'ai perdu.

- Oh, je ne te dirais rien, tu as du subir la colère du Professeur Rogue. C'est bien suffisant.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit Eileen. Dit Hermione inquiète. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il avait raison et que je suis en retenue avec lui toute la semaine prochaine et que je ne voulais pas que toi ou papa alliez le voir. Je ne veux pas que cela soit pire encore.

- Elle a raison dit Draco en se levant du canapé. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et si nous allions nous balader dans le parc Eileen ? proposa Draco.

- Très bonne idée, dit-elle avec le sourire. Elle allait enfin avoir Draco pour elle toute seule.

Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement pour se diriger vers le parc.

--

Les autres restèrent dans les appartements d'Hermione et Ron pour parler de l'école et de leur souvenir. Tobias écoutait avec intérêt. Il aurait vraiment aimé connaitre ses parents à cette époque. Il adorait les histoires que lui racontait son père. Les promenades sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et la carte du maraudeur, les passages secrets et les aventures dangereuses qu'ils avaient vécu tous ici, dans la plus Grande Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Ginny sortit Tobias de sa rêverie :

- Alors, Tobias, comment se passe les cours. Harry me dit que tu es très doué.

- Ça se passe bien. J'ai de bonne note. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Tu es comme ta mère, il parait. Toujours la tête dans les bouquins.

Il rougit encore plus. C'est vrai qu'il avait cette réputation. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire des parties d'échec version sorcier avec son ami David Dubois de temps en temps. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir le surnom que sa mère avait eu ici pendant sept ans. « Je-sais-tout ».

- J'ai un peu de Papa. Je bats toujours David Dubois aux l'échec.

- Dubois, comme Olivier Dubois ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, lui confirma Harry, c'est son fils. Il s'est marié avec Cho.

- Cho Chang ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, lui répondit Harry gêné.

Il est vrai que Cho avait plusieurs fois relancé Harry durant sa sixième année et cela avait pas mal énervé Ginny. Qui s'était battu avec elle et qui avait valut 3 jours d'infirmerie à la belle asiatique et 2 semaines de retenue à la magnifique rousse.

- Oh, cousin et si on faisait une partie tout les deux, demanda James.

- Par de soucis, je vais chercher le jeu. Attends-moi dans le petit salon.

- Ze peu v'nir. Demanda la petite Lily.

- Oui, seulement si tu es gentille, dit son frère.

- M'man, ce plein la petite.

- Ecoute ton frère et il n'y aura pas de problème, d'accord.

- D'accord.

Et les adultes se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils discutèrent des nouveaux décrets lancés par le ministère. Ils étaient tous enchantés que ce soit le père de Ron et Ginny qui soit enfin le nouveau ministre depuis un an. L'ancien n'avait vraiment rien fait de bien. Depuis qu'Arthur Weasley était Ministre. Il avait réussit à faire accepter les Lycanthropes dans le monde magique et ainsi Rémus Lupin avait un poste au Ministère en tant que Responsable des créatures magiques il pouvait ainsi s'occuper de sa famille Nymphadora sa femme et Teddy son fils qui était aujourd'hui en troisième année à Serdaigle, comme sa mère l'avait été avant lui.

--

Tobias et James s'entendait à merveille même si James n'avait que neuf ans. Ils jouaient souvent aux échecs ensemble et c'est ainsi que nous les retrouvons…

- Echec, mon vieux, dit James fier de lui.

- Attends, je te contre par cette attaque.

- Tu vois Nina, mon frère va encore se faire battre, dit Lily qui jouait avec sa poupée.

- Nina ne l'écoute pas. Cette fois je vais gagner.

- Echec et Mat. Désolé mon vieux, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. Dit-il en rangeant le jeu d'échec.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé près du feu. Il était dans la bibliothèque d'Hermione. Elle autorisait les enfants à jouer dans cette pièce, seulement s'ils respectaient bien les lieux. Une bibliothèque était sacré pour Hermione, alors souvent il jouait aux échecs ici ou lisait un livre. Tobias adorait cette pièce. C'était l'une de ses préférées depuis qu'ils étaient tous à Poudlard. En premier il y avait la salle commune des Gryffondors puis la merveilleuse Bibliothèque de Poudlard tenu par Madame Pince et ensuite, la bibliothèque de sa mère. Elle était deux fois plus grande que leur ancienne maison. Il découvrait tout le temps de nouveau livre. Il est vrai qu'il venait ici rarement. Uniquement le week-end lorsqu'il n'avait pas trop de devoir.

- Tu sais James. Je vais devoir aller faire mes devoirs. J'ai deux rouleau de parchemin à rendre pour le Professeur Rogue Lundi.

- Oh, non, Tobias, on s'amusait bien tout les deux.

- Je sais mais il y a ton père aussi qui voudrait passer un peu de temps avec vous, sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Oh oui, tu as raison, j'adore le Quidditch.

- Moi aussi, ze veux y aller.

- Alors on va demander à Papa.

Et les deux Potter partirent ensemble pour demander à leur père un match de Quidditch sur un vrai terrain. Ron et Ginny allèrent avec eux tandis qu'Hermione partit à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard pour aller voir si le lire qu'elle avait commandé était arrivé, Laissant ainsi Tobias à ses devoirs de Potions.

A suivre …


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

THOM MERILIN ET MOI NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS DE TRES BONNES FETES EN CE 24 DECEMBRE, c'est pour cette occasion que je vous poste aujourd'hui un chapitre en plus. Normalement je poste 2 à 3 chapitre par mois, mais aujourd'hui c'est Noel....

Merci pour vos reviews surtout à Aurélie Malfoy, Zaika, CutieSunshine, Alatariel Melawen, diox veritae et Faanny

et merci encore à mon correcteur préféré d'être toujours là pour moi.

Bonne lecture ...

--

**Chapitre 4 : Le peuple des Mages**

Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque de l'école pour aller chercher le livre qu'elle avait commandé.

- Bonjour Madame Pince

- Oh ! Bonjour Madame Weasley

- Est-ce que vous avez reçu le livre que je vous ai commandé ?

- Oui, il est arrivé il y a quelques minutes. Mais vous ne pouvez le consulter que sur place. C'est un livre très rare que la Bibliothèque Mitterrand à bien voulut nous prêter si nous étions très prudents.

- Il n'y a aucun souci Madame Pince. Je vais aller dans la réserve pour être plus tranquille.

Madame Pince donna donc le très ancien livre à Hermione : « Mythe sorcier à travers les âges ». Puis elle dit le regard un peu plus assombri :

- Attention, le Professeur Rogue est lui en consultation dans la réserve.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Pince, dit Hermione avec le sourire et en se dirigeant vers la réserve. Il y a longtemps que le Professeur Rogue ne me fait plus peur.

Hermione pénétra donc dans la partie de la bibliothèque interdite aux élèves. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le Professeur des Potions. Il était absorbé par sa lecture et ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu entrer.

Elle s'installa donc, le plus loin possible de lui et commença sa lecture de l'ouvrage qu'elle avait tant cherché.

Lui, il l'avait tout de suite entendu arriver. Il avait reconnu le bruit de ses pas, le regard posé sur sa personne, et son parfum… toujours le même parfum, elle n'en avait pas changé. C'était toujours celui qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Le mélange de Pèche et d'orange… délicieux au nez du maître des Potions, qui embaumait la pièce.

Une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle était absorbée par sa lecture il se permit de la regarder. Elle était magnifique. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'elle était arrivée avec son imbécile de mari et ses deux enfants et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la regarder en détail de peur d'être vu. Enfin aujourd'hui il pouvait se le permettre. Elle avait toujours les cheveux attaché, pas comme lorsqu'elle était étudiante. A cette époque elle les détachait souvent. Il pouvait ainsi faire glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure et sentir son délicat parfum de pèche. Comme cela lui manquait, pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser…

« Arrête, Sévèrus, il le fallait pour sa sécurité. Pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Souviens-toi de ta conversation avec Albus… »

--

_Les examens de fin d'années approchaient et Sévèrus était intérieurement heureux. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé au Directeur de la Grande Ecole de Sorcellerie du Royaume Uni._

_Sévèrus Rogue le maître des Potions, appelé plus couramment par les élèves le bâtard Graisseux se dirigeait d'un pas élancé vers le bureau du directeur._

_Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait directement à la grande porte en chêne sculpté qui séparait l'école de son directeur._

_Il frappa trois coups. Puis attendit une réponse. Une fois celle-ci arrivée, Sévèrus entra._

_- Vous m'avez fait demandé, Monsieur. Dit-il de son ton neutre._

_- Oui, mon garçon, assied-toi. Lui dit-il en lui présentant une chaise. J'ai à te parler de la relation que tu entretiens avec Miss Granger …_

_Sévèrus était surpris, comment savait-il. Ils avaient pourtant été très prudents. Ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Comment ?..._

_- Le comment est mon petit secret, Sévèrus. Je veux juste savoir, qu'elles sont tes intentions._

_- Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je …._

_- Je vois. Te rends-tu compte que nous sommes en guerre et que si ta relation avec elle est découverte, non seulement tu ne seras plus notre espion et tu seras considéré comme un traitre par les Mangemorts, mais en plus elle sera en danger ?_

_Sévèrus n'avait pas pensé à la protection d'Hermione. Il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver à lui, mais pas à elle. Elle était toute sa vie depuis la mort de Lily Evans. Elle avait remplit son cœur du vide qu'avait laissé Lily._

_- Je vois que tu n'y avais pas réfléchit. Et si la guerre tourne mal, Sévèrus, elle sera seule et malheureuse. Tu ne peux pas lui faire cela. Arrête ta relation avec elle. Et attends après la guerre. Je ne veux pas encore perdre un fils. Dit le vieillard en s'approchant de Sévèrus et en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci._

_Sévèrus regarda le Professeur Dumbledore. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Cet homme savait y faire avec lui. Il était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il était tout pour lui. Il ferait aussi tout pour protéger Hermione. _

_- Je ferais ce qui doit être fait, Albus. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Dit-il en se levant. Promettez-moi juste de la protéger…_

_Puis il sortit._

_--_

Hermione avait enfin trouvé le passage qu'elle cherchait. En effet cela faisait quelques années qu'elle cherchait une référence sur la visite qu'elle avait eue le jour de ses 17 ans …

--

_Hermione était dans sa chambre de Poudlard, seule avec ce bouquin, lorsqu'une aura bleue illumina sa chambre. Elle ouvrit le rideau qui la séparait de cette lumière et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans, blonde avec de grand yeux bleus et un corps apparemment parfait sous sa toge blanche._

_Hermione ne semblait pas effrayée. On aurait dit qu'elle était même apaisée par sa présence. La jeune femme brisa le silence en parlant d'une voix claire et douce :_

_- Bonjour Hermione. Je m'appelle Eléonore, je suis venue te parler de quelque chose de très important. Je suis venue te parler de toi et de tes pouvoirs qui se sont manifestés aujourd'hui pendant ton cours de défense contre les forces du mal._

_- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je … Mais comment êtes vous entrez dans Poudlard, il est impossible de …_

_Transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, je sais. Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres sorcières et toi non plus tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es une Mage, tu as été choisi pour faire de grande chose. Tu es spéciale Hermione. Il y a peu de sorcière qui devienne Mage. Je suis venue, ici, pour t'emmener avec moi. Tu dois rencontrer ta nouvelle famille._

_- Je ne peux pas. Il y a une guerre dehors, on a besoin de moi ici. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Mage._

_- Tu es très importante pour nous. Tu es notre Elue, Hermione. Viens avec moi et je t'expliquerai tout._

_- Non, je ne peux pas. Il y a tous ceux que j'aime ici. Je ne peux vraiment pas._

_Eléonore regarda Hermione dans les yeux et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle._

_- Je comprends, tu as besoin de plus d'explication. Les Mages, comme toi et moi, ont besoin d'être protégé, car il n'aime qu'une seule fois et c'est pour tout la vie. Il y a quelques exceptions bien sur lorsque la personne que l'on aime meurt, il est possible de retomber amoureux au bout de 20 ans, mais c'est très rare. En général, lorsque l'on est amoureux c'est jusqu'à la mort._

_- Vous voulez me protéger de l'amour ?_

_- Oui et non, nous voulons le meilleur pour toi. Il y a eu une Prophétie qui a été annoncé lors de ta naissance. Elle dit que seule la plus douée des Mages pourra aider le Prince à reprendre goût à la vie et ensemble ils pourront chasser le mal. Tu vois nous pensons que tu fais partie de la Prophétie Hermione._

_- Je ne peux pas être cette personne, dit-elle en baissant la tête._

_- Ne me dis pas que j'arrive trop tard ?_

_- Je ne sais pas … je ressens quelques choses pour lui. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou juste un béguin d'adolescente._

_Eléonore lui prit la main et une lumière bleue les entoura. Hermione surprise releva la tête et regarda la femme en face d'elle. Elle lui sourit puis ferma les yeux. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Je veux juste vérifier si cet homme est profondément ancré dans ton cœur._

_Hermione ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa bercer par la douce sensation de bien-être que lui procurait la présence d'Eléonore. Puis la lumière bleue disparut petit à petit. Eléonore rouvrit les yeux et s'adressa à nouveau à Hermione._

_- Tu l'aimes d'un amour sincère. Il faut que tu te déclare, Hermione. Sinon tu risques de le perdre._

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est l'un de mes Professeurs._

_- Il ne sera pas toujours ton Professeur. _

_La jeune femme blonde se décida à se lèver puis dit à Hermione._

_- Je vais te laisser, puisque tu as apparemment des choses à accomplir ici. Mais si un jour tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi._

_Puis Eléonore disparut comme elle était venue dans une grande lumière bleue._

--

Cela s'était passé il y a plus de 12 ans. Elle n'y avait plus trop pensé, avec la guerre. Mais en revenant ici, à Poudlard, ou tout avait commencé et au fait qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui : Sévèrus. Elle avait décidé de reprendre ses recherches sur les Mages. Et devant elle se tenait le livre tant désiré :

_« Les Mages sont un peuple pacifique. Tous les ans, une jeune femme ou un jeune homme reçoit la visite de leur guide le jour de leur 17__ème__ anniversaire pour les mener à leur apprentissage et ainsi augmenter leur pouvoir magique._

_C'est un peuple simple, qui vit caché des sorciers. Quelqu'un se cache tout de même parmi nous._

_L'inconveniant de ce peuple c'est qu'il n'aime qu'une fois. L'amour est chez eux un don du ciel et il ne le partage qu'avec une seule personne tout au long de leur vie. Il est possible si l'amour n'est pas réciproque ou si la personne meurt que le Mage puisse aimer à nouveau mais cela est très rare et seul les dieux peuvent choisir d'aider le Mage._

_Comment savons-nous si nous sommes bien un Mage ?_

_Le premier signe est le développement rapide de magie sans baguette._

_« Çà, cela fait depuis mes 15 ans que je sais le faire. Bien avant la visite d'Eléonore » pensa-t-elle._

_Le deuxième signe est le développement de votre aura qui vous fait ressentir les émotions autour de vous._

_« Heureusement que j'ai réussit à maitriser ce pouvoir, comme c'était dure de sentir Sévèrus si triste au début. Surtout à cette retenue qu'il m'avait donné »_

_Les autres pouvoirs se développent au cours de la formation au temple des Mages. Nous ne savons pas ou celui-ci se situe. Nous savons juste qu'après la formation le Mage peut devenir Mage Céleste qui est la plus haute distinction. Ils développent ainsi encore plus de pouvoir._

_Le maître (ou guide) et l'apprenti développe un sens télé-kinésique. Ils peuvent donc communiquer entre eux par la pensée. »_

- Voila, dit-elle tout haut.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé tout haut. Elle regarda dans la direction de Sévèrus et leur regard se croisa. Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard. Il était toujours aussi insondable. Toujours le même Sévèrus. Mais il avait l'air triste …

Elle décida de se concentrer et de lire ses émotions. Elle n'avait jamais réussit à lire en lui sans le toucher mais elle avait décidé d'essayer. Elle avait bien réussit avec Ron, alors pourquoi pas avec Sévèrus.

Elle réussit à entrer dans son cœur. Elle y sentit des tas de différentes sensations. De la haine, de la rancœur, de la colère, mais aussi de la détresse, de la peine et de l'amour. Il était encore plus atteint qu'il y a 12 ans. Hermione voulait aller lui parler, mais ce rappela très vite la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu. « Vous n'étiez qu'un jouet, Miss, et je n'ai plus envie de jouer ». Elle avait essayé de sonder son cœur ce jour là, mais elle n'avait rien vue.

Elle décida donc de quitter la réserve. Elle se leva, rendit le livre à Madame Pince, sortie de la Bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le parc.

--

Eileen et Draco étaient rentrées vers 18h00, en ce mois de Novembre il commençait à faire froid tôt.

- Eileen était partie retrouver son frère dans la bibliothèque d'Hermione et Draco parti rejoindre Ron dans le salon près de la cheminée.

Il s'assit donc près de Ron. Il était revenue de son petit match de Quidditch il y avait à peine une heure.

- Hermione, n'est pas là ? demanda Draco.

- Non, elle est partie à la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle n'a apparemment pas assez de livre ici pour elle.

- Nous sommes seuls alors, ajouta Draco.

- Oui, dit Ron en se rapprochant de Draco.

Puis celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de son ami pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Draco lui rendit son baiser et celui-ci se fit plus passionné.

Et oui, Draco et Ron se voyaient ainsi depuis plus de 12 ans, loin des regards des autres et surtout du père de Ron. Cela ferait mauvaise effet si on disait que le fils du Ministre de la Magie était gay.

Une fois rassasiés, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Ron parla :

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien tu m'as manqué.

- Oh, si, tu m'as énormément manqué toi aussi. Puis Draco regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne faudrait pas que Tobias et Eileen nous voit. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Tu as raison, dit Ron en se levant du canapé. Allons dans mon bureau, je mettrais un sort de protection.

Puis Draco suivit son « ami » juste dans son bureau ou la porte se referma sur deux hommes entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche…

A suivre …


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et BONNE ANNEE !!

Merci pour les reviews que m'a laissé Aurelie Malfoy, Diox veriteae, Pitchougirl, CutieSunshine, Alatariel Melawen et Nightshad.

J'ai eu un peu peur d'introduire les Mages dans ma fic, mais apparement cela vous plait bien. Alors voici la suite...

--

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation**

Hermione était assise sous le grand chêne. Elle était concentrée. Elle cherchait à entrer en communication avec Eléonore depuis bientôt une heure. Lorsqu'une lumière bleue aveuglante apparut tout près d'Hermione pour laisser la place à une femme blonde. Hermione l'a reconnu tout de suite.

- Eléonore, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione, dit-elle avec le sourire, il y a tellement longtemps. Le Mage s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ces bras. Puis elle s'assit à coté d'Hermione. J'ai entendu ton appel. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Je suis malheureuse, Eléonore. Il s'est moqué de moi, et je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête.

- Je te l'avais dit, Hermione dit-elle en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser. C'est impossible d'oublier, tu es que tu le veuilles ou non une Mage. Et même une Mage Céleste, tu l'aimeras sans doute jusqu'à la mort.

- Ça fait trop mal, dit-elle en pleurant sur l'épaule de la Mage.

- Je sais Hermione. Ça fait très mal. Je vais essayer de parler en ta faveur auprès des membres du grand Cercle. Peut-être pourront-ils couper ton lien avec lui, cela sera moins difficile et tu pourras tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est possible ça. Dit Hermione étonné.

- Oui, tu as fait beaucoup pour la liberté des Hommes et je pense que douze ans de souffrance est suffisant.

- J'ai lu que les Mages ne pouvait être libre que si l'a personne meurt ou si cela n'est pas réciproque qu'au bout de vingt ans, et encore …

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois à un de nos plus grand Mage. Maintenant Hermione, dit Eléonore plus sérieusement, veux-tu faire partie de la communauté des Mages ?

- Oui, enfin je pense, mais je ne peux pas tout quitter, j'ai des enfants et des amis …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais rester avec toi, et je ferais ton apprentissage ici, à Poudlard, si tu le veux bien sur.

- J'en serais ravi, Eléonore.

- Bien, votre infirmière va être rappelée dans sa famille aujourd'hui. Présente-moi au Directeur comme étant une de tes amies infirmières, je la remplacerais le temps de ta formation.

Elles se levèrent donc et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elles croisèrent Minerva McGonagall dans tous ces états. Elle expliqua à Hermione que Madame Pomfresh devait partir plusieurs mois dans sa famille et qu'elle devait trouver un remplacement au plus vite. Hermione lui présenta Eléonore comme étant une amie des États-Unis, elle était justement infirmière et cherchait un emploi. Minerva était aux anges et engagea immédiatement Eléonore et elle put retourner voir Albus qui était de passage dans l'école.

Eléonore embrassa Hermione et disparut rapidement car elle devait demander un entretient avec le Grand Conseil pour le cas d'Hermione.

Hermione le cœur un peu plus léger se dirigea vers ses appartements. Ces enfants devaient sans doute l'attendre puisque Ron et Draco avaient « énormément de travail ensemble ». Cela là fit sourire. Ces deux là s'aiment depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard et ils ne se sont rien dit avant la septième année. Deux vrais imbéciles. Pourtant cela ce voyait pour des gens comme Hermione et Harry qui les côtoyaient tout les jours et qui connaissaient leur penchant sexuel.

Hermione fut tiré de sa rêverie par deux voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. Ils se disputaient, enfin, un hurlait et l'autre essayait de le calmer. Elle décida de se cacher pour écouter la conversation.

- Tout est de votre faute, Albus, elle me déteste …

- Allons, mon garçon, tu sais bien que c'était la meilleure solution pour la protéger

- Oui, mais je l'aimais, elle m'aimait enfin je crois, et ce jour là, je … dit-il difficilement, je l'ai fais souffrir par votre faute.

- Sévèrus, vous pouvez recoller les morceaux aujourd'hui.

- Ah, oui, et comment faire, elle à un mari et deux enfants. Je n'ai plus ma place, mais je l'aime toujours et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.

- Allons, Sévèrus, dit le vieil homme en s'approchant de Sévèrus pour le soutenir, vous rencontrerez peut-être…

Sévèrus repoussa Dumbledore et le regarda d'un air menaçant en se rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Ce qui fit reculer le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique est connu.

- Savez-vous, Albus, ce qu'est un Mage Céleste ? Non, dit-il avec ironie. Et bien renseignez vous.

Puis il parti sans se retourner. C'est à ce moment là qu'Albus Dumbledore parla.

- Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette, Madame Weasley.

- Que c'est-il passé, Albus ? demanda Hermione encore choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Et bien, … si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme que les couloirs de Poudlard. Ici, les murs ont des oreilles, dit-il plus doucement.

- Pourquoi pas, allons dans mon bureau, proposa-t-elle.

Dumbledore suivie donc Hermione jusqu'à son bureau. Il reconnu très vite celui qu'avait occupé autrefois son adjointe qui était aujourd'hui le Directeur de l'école. Un brun de nostalgie passa dans ces yeux. Il se souvint de la jeune étudiante qu'avait été Minerva McGonagall et de la femme qu'il avait aimée… et qu'il aimait toujours d'ailleurs. Il se promit de lui dire tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas la perdre encore une fois.

Hermione brisa, la réflexion de son ainé en lui proposant du thé, qu'il accepta et il s'assit en attendant Hermione qui revint très vite avec deux tasses et une théière fumante.

Elle servit les deux tasses et attendit qu'Albus fasse le premier pas.

- Voilà, commença-t-il, il y a douze ans, lorsque vous étiez étudiante ici, j'ai appris que vous et le professeur Rogue aviez une liaison. Et j'ai expressément demandé au Professeur Rogue de mettre fin à votre liaison pour le protéger et de vous protéger vous aussi. Comprenez-moi bien Hermione. Sévèrus est comme un fils pour moi et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit lors d'une mission auprès de Voldemort. Si celui-ci avait sut pour vous deux … Je n'imagine même pas les conséquences.

- Je pense, que nous aurions put nous débrouiller nous même avec cela, Monsieur.

- Hermione, si Voldemort avait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon sur vous il se serait servit de vous pour mettre Sévèrus à genoux. Nous ne pouvions pas nous le permettre, et Sévèrus l'a fait pour vous protéger.

Hermione était furieuse. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les yeux dans le vague, les poings serrés et la tête reposant sur la vitre, elle réfléchit intensément. Il l'avait tous les deux pris pour une gamine. « Pour l'a protéger », pourquoi, pourquoi, Sévèrus ne lui avait pas tout simplement dit qu'il fallait qu'ils attendent après la guerre pour pouvoir être tout les deux plutôt que de lui monter un plan pas possible avec cette blonde.

- Il a fait ça, parce qu'il pensait mourir au combat et qu'il voulait que vous refassiez votre vie.

- Hermione se retourna vers l'homme qui était resté assis sur sa chaine. Il décida de se lever et dit :

- Je vais vous laisser, Hermione. Vos enfants arrivent. Dites-lui, il sera aux anges et j'aimerais bien être grand-père, vous savez. Il doit savoir qu'il a des enfants.

Puis le vieil homme ouvrit la porte pour laisser deux enfants entrer dans le bureau de leur mère. Elle enlaça ses enfants en regardant Albus Dumbledore sortir.

- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait.

- Juste me dire bonjour, dit-elle songeuse et regardant la porte maintenant fermé, juste me dire bonjour…

--

Dans son bureau, Sévèrus Rogue, lui tournait en rond. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il l'aimait tant. Tant pis si elle avait des enfants avec ce Weasley de malheur, tout ce qu'il voulait s'est pouvoir lui dire à qu'elle point il l'aimait, chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais fit avant.

- Hermione, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi, ne lui as-tu jamais dit, dit une voie familière derrière lui.

Le Professeur de Potion de retourna pour regarder la personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de douze ans...

--

_Cela faisait plus de vingt temps que Sévèrus se morfondait dans ces cachots, depuis qu'il avait perdu Lily depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle était partie avec Potter, qu'il l'avait traité de « sale Sang-de-Bourbe » et qu'elle était morte des mains de ce monstre de Voldemort par sa faute._

_Il corrigeait ses copies comme d'habitude lorsqu'il fut entouré d'une aura bleue qui l'apaisa immédiatement et Eléonore apparut juste après._

_- Bonjour Sévèrus, lui dit-elle avec le sourire._

_- Eléonore, que me vaux ta visite et l'aura Céleste autour de moi. Dit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse._

_- Le Grand Conseil a enfin écouté ma requête, ils t'ont libérer à l'instant de ton far dot._

_- Quoi ? dit-il surpris_

_- Tu vas pouvoir aimer à nouveau Sévèrus._

_- Quoi ! dit-il sur la colère. Mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Eléonore. Lily faisait parti de moi, tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça._

_- Sévèrus, calme-toi, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui et en posant une main sur son épaule pour le faire se rassoir sur sa chaise. Je n'ai pas dit que tu allais oublier Lily. Elle fera toujours parti de toi, mais tu pourras prendre soin d'une autre femme. Et cette femme n'est pas loin, Sévèrus._

_J- amais, tu m'entends, jamais, je ne retomberais amoureux, cela fait trop … mal …_

_- On verra Sévèrus._

_Puis Eléonore disparut aussi vite et de la même façon qu'elle était apparut…_

--

- Bonjour, Eléonore, que me vaux ta visite. Dit-il en se servant un verre. Encore venue me guérir.

- Je suis venu te dire que nous accueillons un nouveau Mage Céleste dans notre cercle aujourd'hui et je vais faire sa formation à Poudlard. Notre Mage ne veut pas quitter sa fonction. Je suis donc la nouvelle infirmière de Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh à du partir précipitamment.

- Tu as du remuer ton nez pour cela. Dit-il avec un rire sarcastique.

- Il est vrai, dit-elle amusé, que j'y suis peut-être pour quelques choses. Je voulais surtout te prévenir que je serais là au moins pour un bout de temps.

- Très bien. Peux m'importe. De toute façon, je suis condamné à être dans ces cachots seuls.

- Sévèrus, pourquoi as-tu été aussi méchant avec elle.

- Ecoute, Eléonore, tu m'as libéré de Lily, et je t'en remercie, mais ne cherche pas à devenir autre chose qu'une de mes nouvelles collègues. A présent, peux-tu me laisser seule.

- Oui, bien sur. Si tu as besoin de parler tu sais ou je suis.

Puis la Mage partit cette fois par la porte en direction de l'infirmerie de l'école qui serait pendant quelque temps son domaine.

Sévèrus qu'en à lui, but plusieurs verre avant de s'endormir sur son bureau plein de copie de troisième année.

--

Le lendemain, Hermione avait décidé d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Eléonore, comment avait-elle pu lui cacher que l'homme qu'elle aimait était lui aussi un Mage et un Mage Céleste en plus.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie. Eléonore s'afférait dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait revêtu l'uniforme de la parfaite infirmière. Hermione s'approcha donc d'Eléonore les bras croisés et l'air furieuse.

- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

- Oh bonjour, Hermione, de quoi parles-tu ? dit-elle avec le sourire

- De faite qu'il soit lui aussi un Mage.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de parler des autres Mages avec une personne qui n'a pas eu la formation, Hermione. C'est une question de protection.

Hermione se rapprocha encore d'Eléonore, l'air un peu triste.

- Mais te rends-tu compte que cela aurait pu changer nos vies. Il est Mage, je suis Mage, je …

Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains, après s'être assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur de travailler près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher et le prendre dans ses bras. Eléonore sentit vraiment la détresse d'Hermione et vint s'assoir près d'elle et la pris dans ces bras.

- Ecoute Hermione. Je suis allé le voir hier pour lui dire que je faisais une formation d'un Mage sur place. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas que c'est toi, je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais ce serait quand même plus facile si je lui disais, ou si tu lui disais. Il t'aime …

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Dumbledore. Et Albus m'a tout expliqué… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte.

- Mon cœur à trop mal, Eléonore. Et puis je veux protéger mes enfants aussi.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sévèrus Rogue, qui voulait avoir une conversation avec Eléonore et ce qu'il vit lui retourna les entrailles. Hermione qui se faisait consoler par Eléonore …

A suivre …


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les compliments que vous nous faites, moi personnellement j'en rougis et toi Thom Merilin ?

Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, Alatariel Melawen, Nightshad, Diox Veriteae, Justabook et aux autres pour leur reviews.

--

**Chapitre 6 : Qui est notre père ?**

Sévèrus Rogue se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte de l'infirmerie et regardait Hermione se faire consoler par Eléonore. Lorsqu'elles le virent, Hermione se leva et salua l'infirmière puis elle quitta l'infirmerie sans regarder Sévèrus et elle retourna dans ses quartiers pour préparer les cours du lendemain.

Sévèrus lui resta quelques temps interdit et regarda furieusement Eléonore. Il décroisa les bras et se dirigea vers elle.

- Pourquoi était-elle là ? demanda-t-il furieux.

- Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, apparemment, mentit-elle. Puis elle décida de changer de sujet voyant que sa réponse ne convenait pas à Sévèrus. Que puis-je pour toi, Sévèrus ?

--

Le lendemain, Eileen allait d'un pas peu rassuré à sa retenue avec le Professeur Rogue. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendue, il était vraiment sadique sur les retenues. Elle arriva devant sa porte et frappa.

La voix de son Directeur de maison l'invita à entrer. Il la fixa de son regard noir et lui pria de nettoyer tout les chaudrons de la salle et bien sur ajouta-t-il sans magie.

Eileen ne se fit pas prier et se mis tout de suite à la tache. Elle travailla ainsi pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue lui dise d'arrêter, qu'elle reprendrait demain le travail.

Elle le salua et retourna immédiatement dans son dortoir ou elle réfléchit longtemps à ce Professeur qui avait un regard aussi noir que le sien. Elle se promit que demain entre le cours de Botanique et le cours de Défense elle ferait des recherches sur lui à la bibliothèque de l'école, car elle avait une heure de libre. Puis sur ces belles paroles elle s'endormit.

--

Le lendemain, juste après le cours de botanique, Eileen se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Tobias qui, lui aussi n'avait pas cours s'y trouvait déjà pour prendre de l'avance sur ces devoirs de Métamorphoses.

Eileen alla donc s'installer près de son frère et pris le journal des élèves de Poudlard depuis 1900 à nos jours.

Elle s'assit en face de Tobias et se mit à réfléchir. « Le Professeur Rogue doit avoir environ 50 ans. Il devait être élèves ici il y a environ 30 ans. Je vais donc chercher à plus ou moins 35 ans » pensa-t-elle.

Tobias intrigué demanda à sa sœur jumelle par télépathie se qu'elle fabriquait.

« Je fait des recherches sur le Professeur Rogue, il m'intrigue »

« Il t'intrigue ! s'exclama Tobias, mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, il y a comme un lien que je n'arrive pas à définir »

Puis Eileen trouva enfin le passage qui l'intéressait.

Sévèrus Tobias Rogue élève de Serpentard de 1967 à 1975 né le 9 Janvier 1956 fils d'Eileen Emma Prince, Sorcière (décédée) et de Tobias John Rogue, Moldu (décédé) …

- Regard ce que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle à son frère.

Elle tourna le livre dans la direction de son frère pour que celui-ci puisse lire les lignes que sa sœur venait de lire. A la fin de sa lecture il la regarda et dit tout bas.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ! dit-elle surprise. Mais regarde, il porte le nom de Tobias, son père s'appelait Tobias et sa mère Eileen, je veux dire qu'il est sans doute notre vrai père Tobias. Et en plus il est né le 9 janvier comme nous ! Incroyable !

- Arrête tes âneries Eileen notre père c'est Ronald Weasley et personne d'autre, dit-il fâché en se levant pour quitter la bibliothèque, en laissant sa sœur seule.

En quittant la pièce du savoir, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surprise il y a quelques mois avec Eileen de son père et sa mère …

--

_- Hermione, tu devras leur dire un jour ou l'autre, et puis si nous allons là-bas avec eux …_

_- Non, Ron je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois, jamais, jamais, tu m'entends. Ils sont tes enfants et sa ne changera jamais …_

_Sur ces paroles Hermione quitta la pièce et Tobias et Eileen restèrent pensif toute la journée sur le faite que leur père n'était peut-être pas leur vrai père après tout …_

--

Tobias était encore furieux par la découverte de sa sœur. Elle avait sans doute raison, il ne pouvait maintenant que remarquer la ressemblance entre Eileen et le Professeur Rogue, mais cela il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Comment sa mère avait-elle put … ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait obligé, peut-être qu'il l'avait violé ? Non, il devait savoir tout et tout de suite. Il se dirigea donc vers le parc ou son « père », Ron donnait son cours de vol.

--

Eileen, ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère. Il y a quelques mois lorsqu'ils avaient surpris la conversation de leurs parents il avait été clair entre eux, qu'ils ne diraient rien à leurs parents, qu'ils chercheraient à savoir qui était leur père. Et d'un seul coup Tobias ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette histoire. Peut-être avait-il peur de perdre l'affection de Ron ?

Puis tout devient clair dans l'esprit d'Eileen. Il était un Gryffondor tout comme leur mère et comment une Gryffondor avait put être amoureuse d'un Serpentard et si elle calculait bien par son Professeur de Potion. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il avait forcé sa mère ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Il fallait qu'elle est une conversation avec sa mère et tout de suite.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de Métamorphose ou sa mère donnait cours aux troisièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

--

Tobias inspira puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes.

- Papa, es-tu notre père à Eileen et à moi ?

Ron regarda Tobias étonné, puis lui sourit et lui répondit.

- Bien sur que je suis votre père.

- Je veux dire es-tu notre père biologique ?

- Pourquoi cette soudaine question, Tobias ?

- Eileen et moi, nous avons surpris une conversation entre toi et maman il y a quelques mois et nous savons que tu n'es pas notre père biologique. Et elle pense savoir qui est notre vrai père. Je voudrais que tu me dises que ce qu'elle a trouvé n'est pas vrai.

- Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois parler de cela, Tobias, dit Ron en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, mais avec ta mère. Je ne peux rien te dire, j'en ai fais le serment.

- Très bien, je vais la voir. De toute façon je pense qu'Eileen est déjà avec elle.

Puis Tobias se retourna et se dirigea vers le château. Il entendit tout de même Ron dire : « Bonne journée, mon fils » ce qui le fit tressaillir.

--

Eileen venait de poser sa question à Hermione et la regardait d'un regard froid et profond. Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. « Oui, Eileen, Ron n'est pas ton vrai père », non décidément elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ainsi. Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que Ron n'est pas ton père ?

- Une conversation que Tobias et moi nous avons surpris il y a quelques mois déjà.

- Oui, maman, dit Tobias qui venait d'arriver. Dis nous tout maintenant nous n'avons plus quatre ans, tu n'as plus à nous surprotéger comme cela. Dit-il en avançant.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire, … je me le suis juré … dit-elle en détournant le visage de ses enfants.

- Alors moi je vais te le dire, maman, dit Eileen sur le ton de la colère. Notre père est le Professeur Rogue, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

- Et puis maman, il y a sa ressemblance avec Eileen et puis nos prénom qui son en rapport direct avec lui.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais du choisir d'autres prénoms pour vous deux.

Puis elle s'assit dans le canapé et commença à pleurer. Eileen et Tobias virent s'assoir autour de leur mère et lui frottèrent le dos pour calmer ses pleurs.

- Explique-nous, maman, demanda Eileen. J'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi il n'est pas avec nous, et pourquoi c'est Ron ?

- C'est assez difficile, et puis vous n'avez pas cours de botanique dans cinq minutes ?

- Maman, on a besoin de savoir.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquez …

Hermione attendit quelques secondes pour chercher les mots qui ne blesserait pas, qui ne ferait que ces enfants ne rejetterait pas trop durement leur père et puis elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils mettent Ron au rebut. Il avait été un très bon père jusqu'à présent et elle espérait que cela durerait encore longtemps.

- Le professeur Rogue et moi … nous nous sommes aimé, ici lorsque j'étais étudiante. Vous savez qu'il y avait la guerre et ce n'était pas facile pour lui comme pour moi. Il était espion pour Dumbledore et moi j'étais en première ligne des ennemies de Voldemort, puisque j'étais la meilleure amie d'Harry. Un jour, j'ai surpris Sévèrus avec une autre femme et … et … sanglota-t-elle, … et mon cœur s'est brisé. Je sais aujourd'hui qu'il a fait cela pour me protéger, mais à l'époque je pensais qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment alors Ron m'a consolé et m'a protégé de lui. Juste après ma sortie de Poudlard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de vous deux et Ron pour continuer à me protéger m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai accepté pour que vous ayez un père.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda ses enfants. Tobias était rouge de colère. Il aurait vue Rogue dans la pièce, il se serait jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Eileen, elle semblait plus calme et réfléchissait, puis elle dit.

- Maman, il faut que tu lui dises. Il est notre père. Même si son attitude envers toi à l'époque n'était pas très honorable, il a le droit de savoir.

- Je sais ma chérie. Tu n'iras pas à ta retenue ce soir. J'irais à ta place…

A suivre …


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous,

Merci de continuer à me lire une merci spécial à mon correcteur adoré Thom Merilin.

Merci aussi a mes lecteurs favoris : Aurélie Malfoy, Diox veriteae, Pichoungirl, CutieSunshine, Alatariel Melawen, Nightshad, Justabook et Faanny.

Merci aussi aux autres lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais qui me lisent tout de même.

Une dernière chose, Il y aura dans cette fic 13 chapitres, je viens de finir de l'écrire.

Je vous dis à bientot pour un autre chapitre et bonne lecture...

--

**Chapitre 7 : Amnésie**

Hermione marchait en direction des cachots. Elle réfléchissait. Comment lui dire qu'Eileen et Tobias étaient ses enfants ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle fut vite tirée de ses réflexions par des cris d'élèves dans les couloirs. Hermione se précipita vers ces cris. Elle vit des élèves de troisièmes années entrain de se battre à coups de sort.

- Expéliarmus, criait un Gryffondor.

- Protégo, criait un Serpentard.

Hermione s'interposa entre les élèves, mais pas assez vite, car elle reçu tout de même deux sort. L'un venant d'un groupe de Serpentard et l'autre venant d'un groupe de Gryffondor. Les élèves voyant leur professeur de métamorphose au sol commencèrent à paniquer.

C'est là qu'arriva (sur son beau cheval blanc, lol) le Professeur Rogue. Il vit tout de suite Hermione au sol. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il commença à hurler au élèves de retourner immédiatement à leurs salle communes se qu'ils firent tous.

- cents points sera retirés à chacune de vos maisons et vous aurez une retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Weasley aille mieux. Hurla-t-il, et maintenant décampez.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'a conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou Eléonore s'occupait d'un élève qui c'était battu avec un autre élève, encore.

Il déposa Hermione sur le lit le plus proche et demanda à Eléonore de s'occuper au plus vite d'elle.

Eléonore sous l'œil inquiet de Sévèrus fit les premiers tests sur Hermione. Il n'y avait rien de physique, par contre les sorts qu'elle avait reçus pouvaient lui causer des problèmes de mémoire.

Elle appela immédiatement la directrice et la famille d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie tous en même temps.

- MAMAN, cria Tobias en voyant sa mère inconsciente dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigeât vers elle et lui prit la main.

- Mais que c'est-il passé ? demanda furieuse Eileen.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Professeur Rogue. Il commença donc ces explications.

- J'ai entendu des cris des les couloirs près des cachots et j'ai trouvé le professeur Weasley évanouie sur le sol. Je pense qu'elle s'est interposée entre les élèves qui se battaient dans le couloir et elle a pris des sorts …

- Est-ce grave ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

- Comme je l'ai dit au Professeur Rogue, il n'y a rien de physique. Mais les sorts qu'elle a reçu, car j'ai réussit à les reconnaitre peuvent lui jouer des tours sur sa mémoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Si malheureusement elle a une amnésie partielle, ce ne sera que provisoire, ce n'était que des troisièmes années, n'est-ce pas Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui en effet.

- Donc, je vous demanderais de sortir, et de la laisser se reposer. Je vous préviendrais des qu'elle ira mieux et que j'aurai fait quelques tests.

Tous sortirent de l'infirmerie. Le Professeur Rogue annula la retenue d'Eileen et lui demanda de retourner dans sa salle commune. Il demanda tout de même discrètement à Eléonore de bien prendre soin d'elle.

--

Ron parla un long moment avec Tobias. Maintenant qu'il était au courant qu'il n'était pas son père biologique, celui-ci avait d'énorme question à poser. Il n'était pas très content de savoir que l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots était son père et de plus qu'il avait fait souffrir sa mère.

Ron lui raconta pourquoi il avait épousé Hermione, enfin sa version, et ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Tobias fut surpris que son père « adoptif » soit gai, mais en même temps il comprit vite, pourquoi Draco venait si souvent pour « travailler » avec son père.

--

De son côté Eileen, arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle était furieuse. Elle attrapa un troisième année par le col et lui demanda qui était responsable de l'attaque qu'avait subit sa mère. Le troisième année pris peur. C'est la première fois qu'une première année s'en prenait à lui. Il désigna donc Mario Zabini, (le frère de Blaise Zabini) qui travaillait avec ses amis près de la cheminée.

- Dis-moi Zabini, ça t'amuse de jeter des sorts aux Professeurs. Dit-elle furieuse.

- Je me battais avec un Gryffondor, elle n'avait qu'à pas s'interposer. Et puis nous avons perdu cents points et gagner une retenue avec Rusard pour cela. Tu pourras la remercier de notre part.

Elle s'avança vers lui encore plus furieuse et l'attrapa lui aussi par le col. Il fut surpris d'une telle force.

- Je te signal que ma mère est actuellement dans le coma et si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, soit sûre que je serais là pour te le faire payer tu m'entends Zabini.

Celui-ci pour toute réponse hocha la tête. Eileen le relâcha et il s'assit à nouveau à sa place. Elle monta dans son dortoir.

--

Tobias était retourné à sa salle commune et avait lui aussi retrouvé le Gryffondor responsable de l'attaque et avait fait les même menace que sa sœur. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur mère il était toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. (Normal pour des jumeaux)

--

A l'infirmerie, Hermione commença à s'agiter. Eléonore se précipita vers elle. Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La luminosité de l'infirmerie lui empêchait de pouvoir voir qui était penché au dessus d'elle. La vois lui était familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom à cette voix.

A bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva à ouvrir complètements les yeux et elle reconnut Eléonore.

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormis ? dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Oui, que c'est-il passé ?

- Tu t'es interposé entre des troisièmes années qui se battaient dans les couloirs de l'école et tu t'es pris des sorts.

- Je ne me souviens de rien.

- C'est normal, les sorts que tu t'es pris, peuvent engendrer une amnésie partielle et bien sur provisoire. Je vais te poser quelques questions pour savoir comment tu vas, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Alors, qu'elle est ta date de naissance ?

- Le 19 septembre 1979.

- Bien. Ou as-tu fait tes études ?

- Jusqu'à 11 ans, j'ai fait mes études dans une école Moldu privé de Londres et après je suis entrée à Poudlard.

- Qu'elle est ta maison ?

- Gryffondor.

- Bien. Comment s'appelle tes enfants ?

- …

- Hermione ?

- Eléonore, je n'ai pas d'enfants. Je suis encore étudiante ici. Tu es venue me voir il y a quelques mois pour me parler des Mages.

Eléonore posa son bloc-notes et regarda Hermione avec une grande intensité.

- Oh, Hermione. Pour toi tu es en septième année à Poudlard ?

- Oui.

- Quand exactement ?

- Nous sommes au mois de mars.

- Qu'elle est ton dernier souvenir ?

- Je me dirigeais vers les cachots, j'avais une retenue avec le Professeur Rogue. Dit-elle en forçant les sourcils pour mieux se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Hermione, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, tu n'es plus étudiante ici, tu es Professeur. Douze ans se sont écoulés depuis ta septième année.

- Quoi ? dit-elle surprise, mais c'est impossible.

- Si, Hermione et tu es mariée et tu as des enfants qui sont ici en première année.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle commença à paniquer. « Mariée mais avec qui ? et j'ai des enfants ? Je ne me souviens même pas de mes enfants. Mon dieu … »Eléonore donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle se repose et une fois qu'elle fut endormit elle convoqua la directrice, son adjoint ainsi que Ron, Eileen, Tobias et bien sur Harry.

Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, elle expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Hermione.

- … Elle se croit encore élève à Poudlard en Septième année pour être exacte.

- Son dernier souvenir est un jour ou elle se dirigeait à une retenue qu'elle avait eu.

- Hermione n'a jamais eu de retenue, dit le Professeur McGonagall.

- Si, dit Rogue, avec moi.

- Quoi ? dit-elle, et moi sa directrice de maison je n'étais pas … Oh ! je comprends mieux.

- Professeur Rogue, c'est-elle faite agresser un jour en allant à une de vos retenues ?

- Je me souviens … dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

--

_Hermione se dirigeait vers sa retenue avec le Professeur Rogue. Elle était dans tous ces états. Il avait été si gentil à la retenue de la veille, pas comme dans ces cours. Elle aurait aimé avoir encore des retenues avec lui. Il lui faisait faire des Potions, et c'était extraordinaire. Il lui avait pris la main pour découper correctement la mandragore. Elle en avait frissonné._

_Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le sort lui arriver en pleine figure. Elle tomba sur le sol, inconsciente._

_Le Professeur Rogue, tournait dans son bureau. Elle avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Il sortit de son bureau et la trouva à un couloir plus loin évanouie. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il l'a conduisit jusqu'à ses quartiers qui était les plus proche. Il lui fit quelques tests pour voir si elle était blessée et savoir si elle avait pris un sort. Il découvrir qu'en effet elle avait reçu un sort de brulure. Il l'a soigna avec une potion et l'a laissa se reposer. Au bout d'une heure elle se réveilla un peu choquée de se trouver dans les appartements de son Professeur, qu'elle aimait secrètement._

_- Vous voila enfin réveillé Miss Granger._

_- Que c'est-il passé, Professeur, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé._

_- Je vous ai trouvé inconsciente dans le couloir …_

--

Sévèrus avait raconté son souvenir sans bien sur donner plus d'information que cela. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ces enfants sachent qu'il avait eu une aventure avec leur mère à partir de ce moment là. Lui se souvenait bien qu'il l'avait embrassé avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses appartements. Elle était parti en courant mais elle n'était pas rentrée à sa tour et elle l'avait croisé après à la tour d'astronomie…

- Bien, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley reste avec Madame Weasley pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses douze ans. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Qu'en a vous les enfants je vous ferais appeler des qu'elle souhaitera vous voir.

-D'accord, dit Tobias un peu triste.

- Nous serons à la bibliothèque.

- D'accord les enfants, dit Ron en les embrassant.

Puis tout le monde sortit de l'infirmerie sauf Ron et Harry qui se dirigèrent vers le lit de leur amie endormis, ou ils attendirent qu'elle se réveille.

A suivre …


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai lu que vous étiez tous impatient de lire la suite. Alors rien que pour vous voici le chapitre suivant.

Je l'adore, surtout la fin...

Bonne lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas le cadre vert au centre en bas...

--

**Chapitre 8 : Mes souvenirs de lui.**

Harry et Ron attendaient qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux et c'est ce qu'elle fit une heure après que tout le monde soit partit. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur les visages souriant mais plus vieux de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Elle se passa les mains sur le visage et dit :

- Mon dieu, c'est donc vrai je suis amnésique !

- Oh Hermione, dit Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que provisoire.

- L'infirmière nous l'a assuré, ajouta Ron.

Hermione se redressa dans son lit et regarda ses amis, et elle posa la première question.

- Dites-moi que nous l'avons vaincu et qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de mort.

Harry sourit tendrement à Hermione et lui dit en lui tenant la main :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Hermione. Il est mort il y a dix ans maintenant.

- Dix ans, mon dieux, j'ai oublié énormément de choses alors.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Ron, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit et en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous allons tout te raconter. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Il parait que je suis mariée et que j'ai des enfants ?

- Oui, dit Ron en se passant la main dans les cheveux l'air tout penaud, en fait tu es marié avec moi.

Hermione se redressa encore plus dans son lit et chercha dans ses souvenirs ou c'est qu'elle avait pu être attiré un jour par Ron et surtout ou lui avait put être attiré par elle. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, il lui avait apparut que Ronald Weasley aimait les garçons et en plus il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

- Mais dis-moi Ron, je croyais que tu étais gay. Comment on …

- Oh, rassure toi je suis toujours gay.

- Je ne crois pas que tu la rassure là, Ron dit Harry en voyant le visage d'Hermione qui changeait de couleur.

- Je veux dire, si on s'est marié tout les deux, c'était pour te protéger toi et les enfants.

- Tu veux dire que j'ai des enfants et que tu n'es pas le père. Mais qui alors ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui, Ron enfin, je veux voir le père de mes enfants et je veux les voir eux aussi.

- Et bien le père des jumeaux et toi, vous vous êtes séparé pas en très bon termes je dois dire.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot Ron, s'agaça Hermione.

- Le père c'est Rogue.

Hermione manqua un battement. L'homme sur qui, elle fantasme depuis des mois, enfin des années, elle ne savait plus comment dire cela, avait eu une relation avec elle.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Hermione tu sais quand même comment on fait les enfants.

- Ron, ne soit pas si bête. Je sais comment on fait les enfants. Je veux savoir pourquoi lui ?

- Et bien, d'après se que l'on sait tu étais amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps et il est tombé sous ton charme et lorsqu'il en a eu assez de toi il t'a jeté.

- Ron, je ne suis pas sure, qu'il est fait ça volontairement. Nous étions encore en guerre et tu étais encore élève ici, Hermione. Je pense qu'il a fait ça pour que tu le haïsses et que tu refasses ta vie. Il avait sans doute peur de mourir.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il t'a trompé, dit Ron, et tu l'as surpris.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait voulut aller le voir, elle l'aimait depuis bien longtemps et elle aurait temps voulut qu'il soit là. Qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras. Mais à la place, elle avait Ron, gay et père officiel des enfants de Sévèrus Rogue.

- Il sait.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on a des enfants.

- Non, tu n'a jamais voulut lui dire et aux enfants non plus. Mais Eileen est très maligne et avec Tobias, ils ont tout découvert. Eux ils savent maintenant.

- Tobias et Eileen, comment il a fait pour rien remarquer, ce sont les noms de ces parents.

- Je ne sais pas, ajouta Harry, il est peut-être un peu stupide.

Et ils se mirent a rirent ensemble comme quand ils étaient étudiant ici à Poudlard. Ron repris son sérieux en premier et demanda à Hermione :

- Est-ce que tu veux les voir ?

- Je ne sais pas … je …

- Ils savent que tu as une perdu une partie de ta mémoire, tu sais, dit Ron en lui tenant la main. Et puis ils ont besoin de voir leur maman.

- D'accord.

Je vais les chercher dit Harry.

Il se leva et embrassa Hermione sur le front et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque pour aller chercher Eileen et Tobias.

--

Pendant ce temps là, Sévèrus Rogue tournait en rond dans ces appartements. Eléonore lui avait promit de lui donner des nouvelles d'Hermione et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Puis Eléonore arriva enfin.

- Alors ? grogna-t-il.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sévèrus, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Alors ? cracha-t-il encore plus.

- Et bien, elle va bien et de plus j'ai fait quelques recherches et apparemment elle devrait se souvenir de tout dans quelques jours. Tu devrais peut-être en profiter pour lui parler. Tu sais elle …

- Merci Eléonore, dit-il.

Cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait partir et qu'il ne désirait pas en parler plus avec elle. Elle soupira et partit comme elle était venue.

--

Quelques minutes après Harry revint avec Eileen et Tobias. Hermione les regarda l'un après l'autre. Ils étaient magnifiques. Ron et Harry s'éclipsèrent et Hermione leur en était reconnaissante. Il fallait qu'elle leur parle, qu'elle apprenne à les connaitre. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses enfants. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de leur naissance alors que l'on disait que c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver à une femme.

Elle détourna son regard de ses enfants et se mit à pleurer. Tobias, s'approcha de sa mère et s'assit sur le bord du lit comme l'avait fait un peu avant Ron et lui prit la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, ce n'est que provisoire.

- Je … Je ne me souviens plus de vous, je suis tellement désolé. Dit-elle en sanglotant.

- On ne t'en veut pas du tout maman, dit Eileen, qui s'était elle aussi rapprochée. Tu es notre mère et nous nous savons que tu nous aimes. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Dit enfin Eileen en faisant un grand sourire à sa mère.

- Hermione, pris la main de sa fille et constata en effet qu'elle ressemblait énormément à son père. Tobias, lui, lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Je suis mère je n'en reviens pas et à 18 ans en plus.

- C'est vrai que tu nous as eu jeune, mais tu es une mère exceptionnelle.

- Parlez-moi de vous.

- Et bien, moi c'est Tobias Ronald Weasley et je suis né le neuf Janvier il y a onze ans presque douze. Je suis à Gryffondor comme toi et papa et mon parrain est Harry et ma marraine c'est Ginny.

- Moi c'est Eileen Hermione Weasley, je suis jumelle avec le Gryffondor donc je suis née le même jour et moi je suis à Serpentard et mon parrain est Draco et ma marraine Pansy est morte pendant la guerre, en laissant Draco seule et triste sans sa femme.

Hermione discuta pendant au moins une heure avec les jumeaux jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière leur demande de partir pour laisser Hermione se reposer. Ils embrassèrent donc leur mère et ils sortirent en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Hermione était heureuse d'avoir des enfants aussi heureux de vivre. Dans ces souvenirs la guerre ne laissait pas les enfants heureux, beaucoup perdait un être cher et les enfants grandissaient trop vite à cette époque. Mais là, on pouvait voir que tout le monde était insouciant, qu'il n'y avait pas de menace.

Eléonore vit le visage illuminé d'Hermione, elle était heureuse pour elle. Elle avait une famille qui la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

- Alors, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais bien, j'ai des enfants merveilleux.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Très intelligent. Ils ressemblent beaucoup à leur mère et à leur père.

Hermione perdit son sourire lorsque le sujet du père de ces enfants arriva dans la conversation.

- J'aimerais tant lui dire.

- Je peux l'appeler si tu veux.

- Non, si je ne lui ai jamais dit c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je préfère attendre.

- Comme tu veux.

La nuit elle faisait des rêves de son passé et petit à petit ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle en était arrivé à un stade ou elle et Sévèrus était plus proche que jamais mais n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour. Pourtant elle espérait qu'il l'a touche, qu'elle frissonne sous ses doigts, mais à chaque fois elle se réveillait avant que cela arrive. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Au bout de 3 jours, Eléonore laissa sortir Hermione. Les enfants, Ron et Harry avaient encore cours, elle se dirigeât donc vers le parc ou il y avait son endroit préféré. Malgré la neige et le froid tout dans le parc était magnifique. Là ou elle retrouvait souvent Sévèrus, loin des regards des autres élèves et Professeurs.

Elle s'assit sous le grand chêne. Puis ferma les yeux et repensa aux baisers fougueux que lui avait donné Sévèrus. C'était si intense, si passionnelle. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses souvenirs qu'elle n'entendit pas, tout de suite, le Professeur Rogue arrivé.

Il l'avait vu aller sous leur arbre. Peut-être se souvenait-elle d'eux deux. Il voulait le savoir. Savoir si … « Savoir quoi, idiot, pensa-t-il, elle est mariée et elle le sait, elle ne reviendra pas dans tes bras et en plus cet idiot de Weasley lui a surement dit que tu l'avais fait souffrir » Il commença à faire demi-tour mais Hermione parla.

- Vous pouvez rester Professeur.

Sévèrus s'arrêta, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Puis il reprit contenance et ce retourna pour regarder la surface du lac qui commençait à geler.

- Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Mentit-il. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y plus que moi qui vient ici.

- Vous et moi nous venions souvent pourtant Professeur. Pourquoi avons-nous arrêter ?

- Nous nous sommes séparés, Madame Weasley.

- Je sais ça, mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai …, hésita-t-il, J'ai joué avec vos sentiments.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y avait une guerre et que je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Pourquoi, après la guerre n'êtes vous pas venue me le dire ?

- Vous étiez mariée et vous aviez des enfants.

Elle fini par détacher son regard de l'horizon pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait dit tout cela, sincèrement. Hermione en était sur.

- Et est-ce que vous regrettez ?

- De vous avoir laissez à Weasley ?

- Oui.

- Tous les jours de ma vie. Soupira-t-il dans un murmure.

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers lui. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne bougeât pas. Il avait gardé sa position habituelle, sur de lui et les mains derrière le dos. Mais dans ses yeux noir profond il y avait une lueur étrange qui fit sourire Hermione et surtout qui l'a décida. Elle devait lui dire.

- Asseyiez-vous, Professeur, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire Professeur.

A suivre …


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait tres plaisir. Merci à Pitchoungirl, CutieSunshine, Alatariel Melawen, Theriel, Nightshad, Pau Eihm, Diox Veriteae pour vos reviews toujours amical, qui m'aide à avancer dans cette fic et dans les autres.

Enfin Sévèrus va apprendre la vérité. Comment va-t-il le predre ?

Lisez, vous serez...

Bonne lecture ...

--

**Chapitre 9 : Mes enfants**

Hermione retrouva sa place sous le chêne et Sévèrus après une hésitation s'assit près d'elle.

- Voila, c'est quelques chose de très important, alors, s'il vous plait, ne m'interrompez pas. Sinon je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vous le dire.

Sévèrus regarda Hermione en levant son sourcil gauche. Elle était assez gênée, cela devait vraiment être important.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé entre vous et moi, mais … hésita-t-elle … mais, Oh je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sévèrus savait que lorsqu'elle faisait cela c'est qu'elle cherchait les bons mots. Il commençait à être inquiet. Pour l'aider à continuer il lui prit la main. Elle tressaillit de surprise et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Sévèrus l'encouragea à continuer.

- En fait … Tobias et Eileen … sont …. Ils sont vos enfants, finit-elle par dire.

Puis elle baisa la tête pour ne pas croiser sa colère. A ces mots il lâcha sa main. Quoi qu'avait-il entendu ? Il avait des enfants. Il avait des enfants avec Hermione. Tobias et Eileen étaient ses enfants. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher cela depuis si longtemps ? Comment ?

Hermione qui commençait à se demander pourquoi la colère de son ancien Professeur n'arrivait pas, décida de lever la tête vers lui. Et ce qu'elle vit la déconcerta. Il y avait de la fureur sur son visage et aussi de la joie. Il était père, lui, la chauve souris des cachots comme l'appelait ses élèves.

Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond. Il murmurait des choses qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle décida donc elle aussi de se lever et elle tendit le bras vers lui, mais elle arrêta son mouvement quand elle vit le regard noir de Sévèrus. Elle recula même de peur, car il se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement.

- Pourquoi, ne m'as-tu rien dit ? dit-il très près de son visage. Pourquoi, me l'avoir caché si longtemps ?

- Je … je … ne sais pas, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu ne sais pas dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules. Tu ne sais pas.

- Je … Arrêtez. vous me faite mal.

- Et moi, ne crois tu pas que je ne souffre pas, Hermione ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais … je ne me souviens pas, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner, dit-il dans un murmure en la lâchant.

Elle tomba à genoux en larmes. Lui était furieux et il décida de retourner vers le château pour se boire un bon verre de Whisky pure feu, qui pourrait sans aucun doute le calmer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin car il entendit Hermione hurler. Elle hurlait de douleur.

Sévèrus se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était toujours au sol, se tenant la tête, et une aura bleue qu'il connaissait bien maintenant était autour d'elle.

Il ne réfléchit pas et courut vers elle et il la prit dans ses bras et transplana jusqu'à l'infirmerie grâce à ses pouvoirs de Mage Céleste.

Sévèrus arriva donc à l'infirmerie et déposa Hermione sur un lit. Eléonore qui avait sentit l'aura de Sévèrus quitta son bureau pour le retrouver dans la salle d'examen. Là, elle vit Hermione et son aura qui augmentait de plus en plus.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Elle est tombée et elle a commencé à se tordre de douleur, dit-il en regardant Hermione. Puis Sévèrus se retourna vers Eléonore et croisa les bras. Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

- Oh, vous êtes pareil tout les deux, changez de disque. Dit-elle en s'afférant autour d'Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Elle m'a posé la même question il y a quelques jours.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoutes, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, elle savait que tu étais un Mage, elle a surpris une conversation entre toi et Dumbledore.

Eléonore reprit l'auscultation d'Hermione. Les analyses étaient formelle, il fallait absolument qu'elle l'emmène au Temple ou seul le Grand Conseil pourrait calmer son aura.

- Il faut que je l'emmène au Temple, lui dit-elle. Peux-tu avant que je ne parte me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

- Elle m'a caché l'existence de mes enfants, voila ce qui c'est passé. Dit-il encore en colère.

- Oh, elle te l'a enfin dit.

- Si je comprends bien je suis le dernier à être au courant.

- Ecoutes, tu n'avais qu'à ouvrir les yeux et tu aurais vu. Leur prénoms, le même que nos parents (et oui, j'ai décidé qu'Eléonore serait la sœur adoptive de Sévèrus), et puis regard Eileen comme elle te ressemble…

- Je ne … je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle m'a fait. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en détournant son regard d'elle.

- C'est ce que tu lui as dit.

- Oui.

- Alors je comprends mieux son état. Je l'emmène immédiatement, et toi va prévenir sa famille qu'elle reviendra en pleine forme dans quelques jours. Et ne crée pas plus de dégât que tu en as déjà fait.

Puis dans un halo de lumière bleu Eléonore et Hermione disparurent, laissant le Professeur Rogue à ses réflexions.

--

Eléonore arriva au Temple avec Hermione. Elle la déposa au centre de l'Autel et appela les membres du Grand Conseil. Ils arrivèrent tous pour répondre à l'appel de la Mage Céleste qu'était Eléonore Célestine Rogue.

Elle posa un genou au sol et baissa la tête en signe de courtoisie.

- Oh, Grand Mage Céleste du Temple Sacré, je vous demande votre aide pour soigner mon apprentie Hermione Jane Granger.

- Nous savons ce qu'il lui est arrivé et nous ne pouvons rien faire, dit un des Grands Mages. Seul son compagnon peut l'aider, car il est Mage, n'est ce pas Eléonore ?

- Oui, c'est l'un de nos plus grand Mage, mais ils sont actuellement en conflit dans leur monde, Mes Seigneurs. Ajouta-t-elle, pour qu'ils accèdent à sa demande.

- Il faut qu'ils règlent ce conflit, Eléonore. Sinon ton apprentie périra.

- Très bien. Puis-je tout de même laisser Hermione ici, elle sera plus apaisée dans le cercle.

- Bien sur. Donne-lui la chambre que tu voudras.

- Merci à vous membres du Grand Conseil.

Les membres du Grand Conseil disparurent et Eléonore emmena Hermione dans une chambre ou elle pourrait grâce à ses pouvoirs, contenir un peu son aura.

Puis Eléonore repartit pour Poudlard pour ramener coute que coute Sévèrus auprès d'Hermione.

--

Pendant ce temps là, Sévèrus avait décidé de dire ce qu'il pensait de lui à Ronald Weasley, celui qui avait pris sa place dans tout les sens du terme auprès de SA famille. Auprès de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et auprès de SES enfants.

- Oh, bonjour Professeur Rogue, dit-il avec le sourire lorsque Sévèrus s'approcha de lui. Mais très vite il perdit son sourire quant il vit le regard mauvais de Sévèrus.

- Il fait que nous parlions Weasley, en privé.

- Très bien, allons dans mon bureau. Il y a un problème avec Hermione ? Elle ne va pas bien ? commença-t-il a s'inquiéter.

Mais Sévèrus ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à destination et qu'il est posé les sorts de Protections nécessaire à leur conversation secrète.

- Votre épouse a été transportée d'urgence. Elle a eu un malaise important.

- Quoi ? Il faut absolument que je la vois. Commença-t-il à dire en voulant quitter la pièce, mais Sévèrus le maintint par le bras.

- Là où elle est vous ne pouvez aller Monsieur Weasley. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle sera de retour dans quelques jours.

- Mais Professeur Rogue, elle a besoin de nous …

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Bien sur que j'aime Hermione.

- Je veux dire, …

- Je vois, elle vous a dit pour les jumeaux.

- Oui, en effet, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre la plus proche les mains dans le dos, très raide.

- Pourquoi l'avoir épousé si vous saviez que ce n'était pas vos enfants ?

- Parce que vous l'aviez abandonné et qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

- Je veux les voir, Monsieur Weasley, dit-il en se retournant et en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

Ron regarda l'homme qui était en face de lui, et il comprit tout de suite se qui avait séduit Hermione. Cette droiture, le charme qu'il dégageait et surtout l'expression de ses yeux noirs qui dégageait une infinie tristesse. Il n'aurait pas été profondément amoureux de Draco, il aurait peut-être tenté sa chance.

- Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas les faire souffrir, Professeur.

- Je vous le promets.

- Et attention, vous n'aurez sens doute pas trop de difficulté avec Eileen, elle vous vénère, mais avec Tobias,… Il est tellement comme ça mère…

- Je ferais attention. Sont-ils au courant ?

- Oui, ils le sont.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ou Sévèrus avait reprit sa contemplation du parc par la fenêtre, Ron lui dit qu'il allait chercher les enfants et il entendit Sévèrus lui murmurer de l'autre bout de la pièce :

- Merci, d'avoir été le père que je n'ai pas été.

Celui-ci revient quelques minutes plus tard avec Eileen et Tobias. Sévèrus n'avait pas bougé de place. Il se retourna tout de même lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux entrer avec Ron.

Les enfants comprirent immédiatement pourquoi ils étaient là et Eileen se jeta dans les bras de Sévèrus. Celui-ci un peu surpris mit quelques secondes avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

Tobias lui était écœuré. Malgré la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ron, il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter que Rogue soit son père et surtout qu'il ait fait autant souffrir sa mère. Il décida de quitter la pièce.

Ron qui surveillait Tobias depuis leur arriver le suivit dans le couloir en prévenant tout de même Sévèrus de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il s'occupait de lui.

Eileen, elle était folle de joie. Elle savait depuis bien longtemps, maintenant, bien avant qu'elle et son frère surprennent la conversation de Ron et de sa mère, que celui-ci n'était pas son père. Il manquait quelques choses, qu'elle avait trouvées dans le Professeur Rogue. Elle aimait énormément Ron, mais elle avait besoin du contact de son père, de son vrai père.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, si vous saviez. Dit-elle en se décollant un peu de Sévèrus.

Celui-ci la regarda dans les yeux. Il est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément, comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir avant. Peut-être parce qu'il ne regardait qu'Hermione. Mais maintenant il pouvait reconnaitre la couleur de ses cheveux et le noir onyx de ses yeux. Le même que les siens.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Eileen, n'y croyait pas. Le Professeur Rogue, son père, lui montrait de l'affection.

- Il faut que l'on retrouve ton frère, j'aimerais vous parler à tout les deux.

- Il n'est pas très loin. Je sais ou il se cache.

- Alors allons-y, lui dit-il en souriant.

A suivre …


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les reviews.

Pour ceux qui me demande combien il y aura de chapitre et bien il y en aura 13. (j'adore ce chiffre lol)

Pour ceux qu'ils veulent savoir comment va évoluer la situation et bien il suffit de lire la fic et ce chapitre (ahahahahaha)

Merci à Pitchoungirl, Alatariel Melawen, Aurélie Malfoy, Pau Eihm, Vivi, Diox Veriteae, Didou27 d'être des lecteurs toujours présent.

Bonne lecture ...  
--

**Chapitre 10 : La décision de Sévèrus**

Eileen savait exactement où trouver son frère, il ne pouvait être qu'a la tour d'astronomie. C'est là qu'il allait dés qu'il n'était pas bien.

Elle dirigea donc son nouveau père directement à la tour. Il eu un petit sourire, il se souvenait qu'Hermione, elle aussi allait souvent à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait se lieu paisible. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée en se rappelant qu'elle lui avait retiré la chance d'être père. Et il reprit son masque de froideur.

Une fois arrivé en haut, ils stoppèrent nette car ils entendirent Ron parler avec Tobias. Eileen se tourna vers le Professeur Rogue et lui murmura en souriant :

- Ils ont souvent des conversations « Homme » tout les deux. Puis elle se tut pour écouter ce que disait son père.

Ron était assit à côté de son fils et lui parlait tendrement, pendant que celui-ci était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle bougon.

- Je ne veux pas de lui comme père, c'est toi mon père.

Ron eu un petit sourire aux lèvres et caressa les cheveux de son fils.

- Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Rogue veuille prendre ma place dans ton cœur, je pense qu'il veut que tu lui accord le droit qu'il puisse être un autre père. Qu'il ait une toute petite place dans ton cœur. Tu sais ta mère ma dit qu'il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile…

- Je m'en fiche. Il a fait souffrir maman…

- C'est ça qui te gène. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère elle sait très bien se défendre toute seule. Tu aurais vu comment elle a cogné oncle Draco en troisième année, dit-il avec le sourire en se rappelant le coup de poing qu'il avait reçu.

Sévèrus décida à ce moment là de se montrer. Ron et Tobias se retournèrent aux bruits des pas de Sévèrus et d'Eileen.

- Monsieur Weasley à raison, je ne souhaite pas le remplacer dans son rôle de père. Je souhaite juste vous connaitre mieux toi et ta sœur.

- Bon et bien je vais vous laissez parler ensemble. Dit Ron en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier puis il s'arrêta en entendant Sévèrus lui vers un compliment.

- Merci, Monsieur Weasley.

- De rien Professeur Rogue.

Et il descendit l'escalier pour tomber nez à nez avec Eléonore qui semblait essoufflé.

- Oh bonjour, lui dit Ron, vous semblez essoufflé, il y a un problème avec Hermione ?

- NON, non, mentit-elle. Je cherche juste le Professeur Rogue. J'ai besoin de lui pour une potion et c'est assez urgent.

- Il est à la tour d'astronomie. Juste là, montra-t-il.

- Merci Professeur Weasley.

Puis elle monta les marches le plus rapidement possible sans attendre de réponse de Ron.

Elle arriva donc en haut et interrompit le « Professeur » qui discutait avec les enfants Weasley.

- Oh, excusez-moi Professeur Rogue de vous déranger avec vos élèves mais j'ai besoin de vous pour une potion assez urgente. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Eileen et Tobias se levèrent et partir sans rien dire, mais un peu déçu tout de même et laissèrent ainsi Eléonore et Sévèrus ensemble.

Une fois qu'Eléonore fut sure qu'on ne les entendrait pas elle raconta tout à Sévèrus. Elle avait absolument besoin de lui au Temple pour aider Hermione à se sortir de cette situation.

Sévèrus avait croisé les bras sur son torse et écoutait attentivement Eléonore lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il était encore fâché après Hermione, mais son cœur se fendait au fur et à mesure du récit que lui faisait sa sœur.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi au Temple. Si tu ne viens pas. Elle risque de mourir, finit-elle par dire.

- Je te suis, dit-il froidement. Mais ne crois pas que je pourrais lui pardonner si facilement.

Et tout les deux transplanèrent à la manière des Mages, c'est-à-dire dans une lumière bleu étincelante.

--

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Temple des Mages. Sévèrus n'y était pas venue depuis plus de 25 ans. Depuis la mort de Lily en faite.

Eléonore le conduisit jusqu'au bungalow où elle avait installé Hermione. Devant la porte de la Hutte se trouvait une femme que l'on nommait l'Oracle, car elle prédisait toujours l'avenir. C'était une femme d'environ 40 ans, elle était belle, rousse et les yeux bleus étincelant à chaque fois de Sévèrus la voyait. Son visage était parsemé de tache de rousseur (normal pour une rousse me direz-vous), elle avait aussi le teint pale et elle était toujours souriante. Elle s'approcha de Sévèrus et le serra dans ses bras. Puis elle lui dit :

- Te voila enfin. Elle a énormément besoin de toi. Aide-la, Sévèrus. Il faut que tu lui dises.

Comme a son habitude, l'Oracle parlait en énigme pour Sévèrus. Il ne posa pas de question, car il savait qu'elle répondrait encore avec une énigme encore plus difficile. Il entra donc dans la pièce unique ou se trouvait Hermione.

La pièce était sombre pour le confort de la malade. Il y faisait chaud, comme d'habitude au Temple. Il y faisait toujours chaud. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la regarda. Elle était encore endormit. Il regarda aussitôt sa sœur et d'un regard, elle comprit sa question.

- Je l'ai mis en stase pour que son aura n'augmente pas. Pour que tu puise faire quelques choses je serais obligé d'annuler le sort.

Sévèrus pris la main d'Hermione, mais il fut propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce ou le mur l'accueillit durement. Il se retrouva les fesses sur le sol, un peu étourdit.

- Et bien, elle est vraiment en colère contre toi. Dit Eléonore en s'approchant de Sévèrus pour l'aider à se relever.

- Elle ne veut pas que je l'aide, dit-il en attrapant la main de sa sœur pour se relever. Elle se souvient de tout. Elle m'a demandé de partir. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire quelques choses.

- Il le faut Sévèrus.

- Je … Je ne peux pas, Eléonore, dit-il froidement. Elle ne me laisse pas faire.

- Tu crois que lorsque Lily est morte je t'ai laissé seul. Non, Je te voyais mourir à petit feu, Sévèrus, mais j'étais là, pour toi. Souviens-toi…

--

_Sévèrus était en pleine dépression. Il n'en pouvait plus, comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf et laisser le seigneur des ténèbres tuer la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée et qu'il n'aimerait jamais. Il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir dit que la prophétie touchait les Potter, leur fils, le fils de Lily. Mais par haine envers James Potter, qui l'avait martyrisé pendant sa scolarité et qui lui avait volé Lily, il les avait tous condamné._

_Sévèrus était donc au fond du gouffre dans sa maison en ruine, héritage de ses parents. Il se laissait mourir. Cela faisait plus d'un mois, qu'il n'avait pas vu le jour et qu'il attendait la grande faucheuse. Mais à la place d'une ombre noir qui l'emmènerait directement en enfer, se fut une lumière aveuglante qui entra chez lui._

_- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il._

_- Je suis venue pour toi, Sévèrus. Lui répondit la lumiaire. Je suis venue pour t'aider…_

_C'est ainsi que Sévèrus fut ramener au Temple et c'est ainsi qu'Eléonore Célestine Rogue put aider son frère à se sortir de sa torpeur grâce à la patience et à l'amour de sa sœur …_

--

- Je m'en souviens très bien, Eléonore. Sans toi je serais mort et je ne l'aurais pas rencontré. S'énerva-t-il.

- Sévèrus, sans toi, l'Oracle avait prévue que Voldemort gagne.

- Mensonge, Il y avait la Prophétie et le gamin pour sauver tout le monde.

- Peut-être, mais si tu n'avais pas été la pour le protéger …

- Arrête. Je vais la sortir de la, mais après, plus rien, d'accord.

- Comme tu voudras.

Puis elle sortit du bungalow. Sévèrus regarda sa sœur sortir et se souvint comment elle avait elle aussi été amoureuse et comment Sévèrus l'avait aidé à surmonter le fait que le garçon en question ne faisait rien en sa faveur.

--

_Eléonore et lui avaient 16 ans et elle faisant ses études aux Etats-Unis et lui en Angleterre, ils se voyaient que très rarement. Uniquement pendant les vacances et cette année là. Le directeur Albus Dumbledore avait accepté qu'Eléonore vienne passer les vacances de Noel à Poudlard avec son frère._

_Elle était donc arrivée le premier jour des vacances par le réseau international de cheminée. Elle avait tout de suite sauté dans les bras de son frère. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble et comme Eléonore adorait les livres, il l'avait emmené à la bibliothèque. C'est là, qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Brun, l'air fatigué, il lisait un livre et avait levé la tête lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et leur regard s'était croisé. Elle avait littéralement fondue pour lui. Un Gryffondor. Lorsque Sévèrus y repensait. C'était le Gryffondor le plus acceptable pour lui. Il avait laissé sa sœur à la bibliothèque quelques heures car il avait des devoirs en groupe à faire avec un autre Serpentard et lorsqu'il était revenue chercher sa sœur, elle était en grande conversation avec le brun en question. Sa fureur était si grande qu'a se moment là il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait trainé jusqu'à l'extérieur en l'interdisant de le revoir. Mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas écouté et avait retrouvé le jeune homme tous les jours dans le dos de Sévèrus. Elle avait longtemps espéré qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il n'avait jamais fait un pas vers elle et lorsqu'elle repartit pour Salem elle était triste mais lui avait dit à l'année prochaine._

_Lorsqu'elle était revenue l'année suivante, elle l'avait trouvé entrain d'embrasser une fille de sa maison et elle avait déprimé tout le temps de ses vacances à Poudlard. Sévèrus grognait intérieurement, et lui avait bien dit. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de Rémus Lupin._

_Elle avait longtemps pleuré dans les bras de son frère car à se moment là, il savait qu'il était tout les deux des Mages. Et après Poudlard et Salem, ils iraient faire leur formation là-bas au Temple._

--

Il se promit qu'une fois tout cela fini il en parlerait avec ce cabot. Il n'était toujours pas marié, du fait de sa condition, il en avait apparemment parlé avec elle. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec elle ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était la sœur de son ennemis de Serpentard. Mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelques choses dans le regard de Rémus lorsque celui-ci demandait des nouvelles de sa sœur…

Sévèrus revint à Hermione. Il fallait absolument qu'il la sorte de la. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser mourir. Même si elle l'avait fait souffrir en ne lui disant rien pour Eileen et Tobias, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. C'était le fardeau qu'enduraient les Mages.

Il libéra donc Hermione du sort de stase qu'avait lancé Eléonore et il la prit dans ses bras. Une force immense essaya de les séparer, mais Sévèrus avait décidé de lutter contre …

A suivre …


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous,

Merci aux nouveaux revieweurs qui me laisse plusieurs reviews.

Un merci aux habitués Alatariel melawen, Aurélie Malfoy, Diox Veriteae, Pau Eihm ( oui j'ai une autre fic en tête "HERMIONE POTTER", lire la suite lol), Didou27 (j'adore sa fic, j'attends la suite avec impatience), bref merci a vous et à mon correcteur adoré Thom Merilin. (Il vous laisse un message à la fin du chapitre)

Encore un chapitre qui parle d'amour entre deux personnes…

J'adore le personnage de Rémus et il est toujours là plus ou moins dans mes fics. Mais attention dans la prochaine fic. (toujours Severus/Hermione) il aura un rôle des plus important. En attendant je vous laisse lire la suite de cette fic...

Bonne lecture…

--

**Chapitre 11 : Le Grand Livre de la Connaissance**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sévèrus était près d'Hermione et il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration. Il avait été prendre des livres à la bibliothèque du Temple pour pouvoir trouver une solution. Mais rien, rien dans les livres de cette bibliothèque. De rage, il balaya tout les objets qui se trouvaient sur la table ou il s'était installé, tout près d'Hermione. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et pris son visage dans ses mains puis il soupira.

Hermione se fatiguait de jour en jour, elle allait mourir s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution. Puis dans un sursaut d'intelligence il pensa au GRAND LIVRE DE LA CONNAISSANCE du Temple. Seuls les anciens avaient le droit de le lire mais s'il pouvait le consulter, il pourrait sans aucun doute trouver une solution au grand problème d'Hermione.

Eléonore entra a cette instant dans la pièce et regardait Sévèrus qui était encore en pleine réflexion, sur comment atteindre le Grand Livre des Connaissances.

- Bonjour Sévèrus, comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Elle lui caressa le bras, Hermione était froide, aussi froide que la mort. Elle en était sur, son état ne s'améliorait pas.

- Toujours pareil, je ne trouve rien dans ce fichu bouquin.

- Rappelle toi ce que t'a dit l'oracle.

- Il faut que je lui dise quoi ? Je n'ai rien compris, elle parle trop en énigme.

Eléonore soupira. Puis elle se tourna vers son frère. Elle ne rejoignit et s'assit en face de lui.

- Les jumeaux m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles et aussi de leur mère. Qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

- Dit leur que je me dépêche de leur ramener leur mère.

- Très bien.

Elle fixa Sévèrus dans les yeux, puis lui demanda en lui prenant la main.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, Eléonore, dit-il en retirant sa main.

- Je vais te laisser alors.

Elle se leva pour partir, lorsque Sévèrus parla.

- Eléonore, peux-tu rester un petit peu avec elle, j'ai une autre recherche à faire au temple.

- Bien sur.

- Merci, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Puis Sévèrus, disparut derrière la porte qui gardait précieusement Hermione.

Il se glissa doucement à l'intérieur du Temple, il voulait être sur que personne ne le verrait. Il allait commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais cela en valait la peine. C'était pour Hermione.

Il arriva enfin sans encombre devant le fameux livre. LE GRAND LIVRE DE LA CONNAISSANCE. Il commença à le feuilleter. Il cherchait un moyen de sortir Hermione de sa transe. Hermione la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus que sa vie. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, car il faillait que les enfants aient leur mère. Des enfants ne devaient pas être séparés de leur mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'Eileen et Tobias aient sa vie. Sans une mère aimante prés d'eux.

Il feuilleta le livre pendant près d'une heure. Il y avait des formules extraordinaires dans ce livre mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus. « Comment sortir Hermione de cet état qui le mettait tant au supplice, il ne voulait que la voir sourire et être heureuse », et il se concentrait uniquement sur cela.

Puis enfin en tournant un page du grimoire il découvrit enfin la formule qu'il cherchait.

_« Si un des nôtres est près de la mort, il existe une unique possibilité pour la maintenir en vie : le sacrifice de l'âme sœur. L'âme sœur porte à la place de l'autre la maladie qui fait mourir l'autre … »_

La formule était assez simple, Sévèrus vérifia qu'il n'était pas surveillé et recopia la formule. Il ne savait pas que dans l'ombre de l'édifice ce cachait l'Oracle. Elle était déçu que Sévèrus n'ai pas compris se que lui avait dit, mais c'était une grande preuve d'amour de sa part. Sauver son âme sœur en se sacrifiant.

Une fois ses notes prisent, il repartit en direction du bungalow près à accomplir sa destiné, juste pour elle.

--

Quelques jours avant, à Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall, avait été obligé de faire revenir quelques anciens professeurs durant l'absence du Professeur Weasley et du Professeur Rogue. Ainsi le Professeur Slughorn était revenu pour assurer provisoirement le poste de Professeur de potion et le Professeur Lupin, lui, assurait les cours de métamorphose à la place d'Hermione.

Eléonore, fut surprise de voir son amour d'autrefois. Pour elle, il était toujours aussi beau, même plus. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait

De son côté, Rémus, n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Elle était magnifique, elle n'était plus la petite fille d'autrefois. Eléonore Rogue allait lui causer des problèmes durant de nombreuse nuit. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle…

Eléonore essayait de l'éviter le plus possible, c'est pour cela qu'elle allait souvent voir Sévèrus au Temple. Elle avait du mal à le regarder en face. Elle avait encore tellement mal. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas marié, mais il avait actuellement une petite amie très jolie. Une auror, Nymphadora Tonks. Elle ne pouvait pas entraver son bonheur. Alors, elle s'évadait le plus possible de Poudlard.

--

_Un jour, Sévèrus, lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle venait si souvent au Temple. Trois fois par jour, ne changerait rien à l'état d'Hermione et il lui avait promis de l'a mettre au courant des qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose._

_Elle lui avait mentie en disant qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Hermione, ce qui était vrai, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Et Sévèrus lui posa la question._

_- Alors, qui nous remplace à Poudlard._

_- Oh, dit-elle détaché, ton ancien Professeur de Potion le Professeur Slughorn._

_- Et pour Hermione._

_- C'est … c'est … Rémus murmura-t-elle, en rougissant._

_- Ah, dit-il voila le problème. Tu l'évites._

_- Ecoute, tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas avoir mal. Il a sa vie avec son amie et je dois faire avec._

_Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et fini par lui dire en lui prenant la main._

_- J'ai cru entendre dire par Potter qu'il était en froid en se moment. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il a accepté le poste de Professeur, même temporaire._

_--_

Cette conversation n'avait rien changé. Elle l'évitait toujours. Mais un matin, il arriva en trombe avec un élève de troisième année dans ses bras. Il avait raté sa métamorphose et il ressemblait à un cochon et il n'arrivait à annuler le sort. Eléonore donna une potion au jeune garçon et celui-ci s'endormit aussitôt. Ce qui donna l'occasion à Rémus de discuter un petit peu avec Eléonore ce qu'il essayait de faire depuis une semaine maintenant.

- Salut, dit-il mal à l'aise, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Salut, lui répondit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Bien, merci.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était trop timide pour cela. Il lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué Eléonore.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Rémus.

Puis il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser tendre et amoureux. Après ce baiser il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- Il y a tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de cela. Dit-il.

- Moi aussi dit-elle en posant sa tète sur son épaule, moi aussi.

Après cette « entretien » elle était partie annoncer la nouvelle à son frère…

--

Sévèrus, était revenue du Grand Temple et avait donc chassé gentiment sa sœur et lui avait dit d'aller retrouver Rémus. Il l'avait serré dans ces bras et l'avait embrassé sur le front. Eléonore fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi il était aussi démonstratif tout d'un coup. Elle ne lui posa pas de question. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Peut-être avait-il trouvé quelque chose pour aider Hermione.

Elle partie donc pour Poudlard et laissa Sévèrus.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui embrassa le front, puis les lèvres et lui caressa la joue.

Bientôt tu iras mieux, Hermione lui murmura-t-il.

Puis il sortit une feuille de sa poche et la lit à haute voix…

A suivre …

--

**Note du correcteur :**

**argh quel suspens que va t'il se passer. Moi je sais. Pas vous???? tant pis faudra attendre niark **


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme vous ne reclamez la suite à corps et à cri la voilà. Il y a encore un chapitre et après cette fic sera finie.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il y aura une prochaine si biensur vous le désirez.**

**Merci de toujours me laissez des petits mot gentils même si je n'y réponds pas. Mais je pense à vous, vous qui me suivez depuis "le miracle d'Hermione", je vous adore, que dis-je, je vous aime.**

**A bientot et bonne lecture ...**

**---**

**Chapitre 12 : Sauvetage**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux peu à peu. Elle essaya de se souvenir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle commençait petit à petit, à se souvenir. Sévèrus dans le parc … sa discussion avec lui … ses parole terrible _« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner »._ Puis une douleur terrible au niveau de son cœur. Hermione posa sa main à cet endroit. Il battait très fort, et il y avait cette nouvelle sensation. Une sensation de manque, de vide plutôt, comme si on lui avait enlevé quelque chose.

Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle en était sur, elle n'était pas à Poudlard. « Mais où suis-je pensa-t-elle ? » Elle décida donc de se lever et de sortir du bungalow pour savoir exactement où elle se trouvait.

Elle posa un pied sur le sol, puis le deuxième et se leva. Elle fut prise d'un vertige et ses jambes n'arrivèrent pas à la maintenir debout. Elle s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux en poussant un gémissement.

- Hermione tu vas bien? Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, cela fait plus de 2 semaines que tu es dans le coma.

- Quoi ? dit-elle stupéfaite en regardant la personne qui l'aidait à se rassoir sur son lit.

Eléonore lui souriait, heureuse de la voir enfin réveillé.

- Oui. Et enfin tu es de retour parmi nous. Mais où est Sévèrus ? demanda-t-elle commençant à être inquiète

- Sévèrus ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui, il ne t'a pas laissé une seule fois seule depuis que tu es ici. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour toi, c'est lui qui a apparemment trouvé une solution pour calmer ton aura.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes Eléonore.

- Je vais te raconter toute l'histoire si tu veux.

Eléonore commença son récit depuis son évanouissement dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle lui expliqua, qu'elle était au Temple des Mages ou elle serait le mieux soigné, mais aussi que Sévèrus avait rencontré les jumeaux et que tout c'était bien passé. Qu'il était apparemment accepter par Eileen et Tobias, même si ce dernier était un peu retissant au début. Puis les recherche que Sévèrus avait effectuées pour la sortir de son coma les nombres d'heures qu'il était resté à ses côtés sans dormir de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Ces recherches pour trouver une formule et apparemment il y était enfin arrivé. Mais il y a une chose qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas là avec elles ?

C'est à ce moment là que des cris virent arrêter leurs réflexions. Eléonore aida Hermione à ce lever pour aller voir quel était le problème. Elles sortirent toutes les deux à l'extérieur du bungalow et trouvèrent Emily, une Mage, prés d'une ombre noir.

Le sang d'Hermione et d'Eléonore ne firent qu'un tour. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Sévèrus. Que lui arrivait-il ? Eléonore courut directement vers lui, Hermione, elle marcha rapidement. Aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Puis sa peur se confirma. C'était bien Sévèrus. Il était pris de spasme incroyable. Son aura bleu intense vira très vite au noir. Eléonore grâce à un sort le ramena directement au bungalow et Hermione sur ses talons ainsi que toutes les personnes qui étaient arrivés en entendant les cris d'Emily.

Eléonore posa Sévèrus sur le lit et ferma la porte derrière Hermione.

Eléonore commença par prendre le pou de Sévèrus. Il battait mais très irrégulièrement. Elle regarda Hermione, et se regard indiquait une grande peur. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et le regardait impuissante.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je ne sais pas, cela ressemble à un mauvais sort.

- Mais qui aurait pu lui faire cela ?

- Je ne sais pas.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione remarqua que Sévèrus tenais quelque chose dans sa main vue la force à laquelle il l'a maintenait fermé. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Elle eu un mouvement de recul en sentant sa main glacée. Mais elle recommença. Elle réussit à prendre le bout de parchemin qu'il y avait et commença à le lire et inquiète, puis comme elle ne comprenait pas le langage, le tendit à Eléonore qui blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est … Oh mon dieu, c'est un sort qui sert à prendre le mal d'une autre personne, il a du s'en servir pour te sortir de ton coma et l'a prit à ta place.

- Quoi ? Il n'a pas fait ça, quel imbécile. Comment le guérir ? demanda Hermione en ne regardant que Sévèrus.

- Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si on ne fait rien, il va mourir.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. « Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Quel homme stupide et entêter». Hermione ne put se retenir, de nouveau sanglot venaient d'arriver. Eléonore lui annonça qu'elle allait immédiatement voir le Grand Conseil ainsi que l'Oracle pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire.

Hermione resta donc seule avec lui. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa doucement la tête. Il tremblait énormément, il avait de la fièvre. Elle le réchauffa donc à l'aide d'une couverture. Il se calma un peu et encore une peu plus lorsqu'Hermione commença à lui parler.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Sévèrus ? Tu veux encore me briser le cœur.

Puis elle se mit à pleurer sur son torse. Elle pleura et pleura encore jusqu'à ce que la main de Sévèrus vienne caresser sa tête. Elle releva la tête, étonnée, les yeux plein de larmes.

- Tu vas mieux, Hermione, lui dit-il difficilement, mais avec le sourire. Je suis heureux. Dit-il en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sévèrus ?

- Parce qu'il le fallait. Tu serais morte si je ne l'avais pas fait. Tu vas pouvoir retrouver les enfants.

- Sévèrus, je …

- CHUT, dit-il en approchant sa main tremblante de la bouche d'Hermione. Pas de larme pour moi, je ne le mérite pas Hermione. Je t'ai fais tellement souffrir, mais maintenant tu es libéré de moi.

- Quoi, mais … dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Va retrouver ton mari et tes enfants et ne pense plus à moi. Tu verras tu aimeras à nouveau.

- Mais je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi Sévèrus. Dit-elle furieuse. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dis lors de notre dernière nuit ?

- Bien sur, comment pourrais-je oublier, Hermione. C'était le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire.

- Et bien ça ne changera jamais. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Je t'aime Sévèrus Rogue et je t'aimerais à jamais.

- Sévèrus ferma les yeux d'aise. Il avait tellement voulut entendre ses mots avant. Ça apaisait la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement.

Comment Hermione avait-elle pu vivre avec cette douleur lancinante au fond d'elle ? Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Pourquoi, avait-il été aussi stupide avec elle?

- Hermione, je … dit-il avant de gémir de douleur.

- Sévèrus, reste calme, Eléonore est partie voir le conseil pour t'aider, ne parle pas. Ils …

- Le Grand Conseil ne fera rien Hermione, j'ai enfreins le règlement et je vais être bannis. Ils ne feront rien pour moi à présent.

- Mais Sévèrus, je …

- Écoute-moi bien Hermione. Je dois te dire que, …

- CHUT, CHUT, je sais dit-elle toujours les larmes aux yeux en lui souriant et en lui caressant le front, Je sais.

- Je dois te le dire, dit-il en caressant la joue d'Hermione, c'est important … pour moi. Hermione, je … je … t'…. aime … plus … que … ma … vie … et … les enfants … te ressemble …. merveilleusement. Je … vous … aime …. tout …. les … trois. Dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

Puis sa main tomba mollement sur les couvertures et Sévèrus arrêta de trembler.

Hermione arrêta de respirer quelques instants et se jeta sur le corps inerte de Sévèrus.

- Non, Sévèrus, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Non, je t'en supplie.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'Eléonore revint les larmes aux yeux et déçu que le Grand Conseil refuse d'aider Sévèrus parce qu'il avait enfreins le règlement par amour. Elle recouvrit son frère inerte et Hermione pleurant sur son corps entrain de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner.

Eléonore se jeta directement sur le pou de Sévèrus et découvrit avec horreur qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Elle resta figée quelques instants puis prit Hermione dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du corps de son amour.

Mais elle devint hystérique. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste loin de lui. Elle hurlait, elle frappait, elle se débattait. « Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Non, c'était impossible. Non, pas lui. (Je suis d'accord avec elle, NON PAS LUI!!! lol) Tout mais pas lui… »

Eléonore l'a serra fort dans ses bras en lui rappelant qu'elle devait être forte pour ses enfants, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle les oublies, ils auraient très vite besoin de leur maman prés d'eux.

- Ils sont encore jeunes, Hermione, ils ont besoin de toi.

Hermione s'effondra dans les bras d'Eléonore et elles pleurèrent toutes les deux, l'une son tendre et bien-aimé frère et l'autre son amour pour toujours.

A suivre …


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici le dernier chapitre.**

**NON je ne veux pas mourir, vous m'avez fait comprendre que Severus est important pour vous alors aussi la suite ... **

**Bonne lecture ...**

**--**

**Chapitre 13 : La fin**

_**POV d'Hermione :**_

Quatre ans, quatre ans que mon amour a disparut, dans cette lumiaire bleu que tout les Mages connaissent. Quatre ans, qu'Eléonore m'a dit que le Grand Conseil avait été clément avec lui et lui donnait le choix de vivre ou de mourrir. Quatre ans, " as-tu pris ta décision ? reviendras-tu ?" Quatre ans que je l'attends, les enfants aussi l'attendent surtout Eileen, qu'est ce qu'elle peut lui ressembler, de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Je la voie grandir de jour en jour et être une élève assidue et très doué en potion d'après son Professeur. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas la pour voir cela.

Hier elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait un petit ami. Un petit ami. Elle a 16 ans et elle a déjà un petit ami, et je vous laisse deviner qui est le plus heureux des hommes ? Mario Zambini, oui celui qui a causé nos ennuies. Ils ont l'air amoureux. Ma fille avec un Serpentard, normal me direz-vous, son père n'en était pas un ?

Tobias, lui, est trop préoccuper par ses études pour penser aux filles, enfin c'est se que je pensais jusqu'à la semaine dernière ou je l'ai surpris devant la bibliothèque en train d'embrasser langoureusement une jolie Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux, il ne parle que très rarement avec moi, il parle toujours plus avec Ron, son autre père.

Ron. Lui et moi on a décidé de se séparer. Pour notre bien à tout les deux. Depuis qu'il est parti (je me refuse de dire qu'il est mort) je n'arrive plus à faire semblant devant ses parents alors, il leur à tout dit, sur lui, sur moi, sur Draco. Ça à fait la une dans la Gazette : « Le fils du Ministre Weasley quitte sa femme pour un homme ». Sa mère à beaucoup pleuré, son père était sous le choc, mais

Eléonore vient tout juste de se marier avec Rémus. Ils s'aiment tellement. Je suis heureuse pour eux. Ils sont allés se faire bénir par le Grand Conseil. Il a rencontré tout le monde là-bas. Moi je refuse d'y retourner. C'est déjà assez dur à Poudlard sans lui, mais là-bas ou il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, … je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai donc fini ma formation de Mage à Poudlard avec l'aide d'Eléonore.

--

Je suis sous notre arbre, je regarde les élèves s'amuser, je vois Eileen main dans la main avec Mario, ils se sourient, ils s'aimaient. Tobias lui est entouré de fille et travaille comme d'habitude assit dans l'herbe. Ils ont leurs examens dans quelques jours…

Je me demande si d'où il est, il les voit, grandir et avoir leurs propres expériences. J'espère. « J'espère aussi que tu es fier d'eux comme je le suis. » pensais-je.

Tobias, ne dit rien, lui, mais je sais qu'il s'en veut d'avoir été dure avec lui. Et souvent Eileen, pleure en pensant à lui. Et moi, moi je suis une ruine. Je suis morte avec lui. Mais je survie pour les enfants. « Reviens je t'en supplie. Je n'en peu plus, reviens … » suppliais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

--

Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de cours, Ginny est venu avec Lily qui a bien grandit, elle rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine et James lui est en deuxième année. Je souris légèrement en pensant à Sévèrus et comment il traitait Harry à l'époque ou nous étions étudiants, ici. James est comme son père. Il est toujours le premier à faire des bêtises. Je l'adore se gamin.

Bref, Ginny est la seule amie qui me reste de Poudlard, sans compter Eléonore, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Toutes les autres ont fini par me fuir. Les premières parce que j'avais osé être « la maitresse » du « bâtard graisseux » et les autres car je m'enfonçais dans ma douleur. En repensant à cela je perdis mon sourire les yeux dans le vague.

- Aller, Hermione regarde comme, elle est heureuse. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, dis-je. Je suis heureuse pour elle. Et puis IL serait tellement content que sa fille soit amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

- Hermione, tu dois faire ton deuil. Il ne reviendra sans doute pas. Souviens-toi de ce que t'as dit Eléonore.

- Je sais Ginny, mais je dois continuer à espérer pour les enfants.

Puis tout d'un coup, une grande lumière bleu transperça le ciel pour se dirigé vers la forêt interdite. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me levais et dit à Ginny de prévenir Eléonore qu'une manifestation Mage avait eu lieu dans la forêt interdite et je me mis à courir, à courir, comme je n'avais j'aimais courut.

J'arrivais prés de la lumière, je pouvais la sentir. Je pouvais l'apercevoir entre les arbres. « Mon dieu, pourvut que se soit toi et vivant » pensais-je. J'avais ralenti pour reprendre mon souffle. J'approchais doucement. Je vis une ombre, ou plutôt une forme dans la « bulle » de lumière. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Je m'approchais encore et là mon cœur manqua un battement, c'était lui. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mes prières avaient été exaucées. Il était enfin là. Je ne pouvais plus avancer. Je suis tombé à genoux et me suis mise à pleurer.

Eléonore arriva très vite et me vis au sol. Elle me demanda ce que j'avais en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne lui répondais pas ? Elle le vit ensuite et n'écoutait déjà plus mes pleurs. Elle se dirigeait vers lui, allongée sur le sol. Rémus essaya de la retenir mais elle se dégagea comme hypnotisé pas sa forme immobile. La lumière s'estompait petit à petit et de là où je me situais on ne pouvait que le reconnaitre. Mais était-il vivant ?

Eléonore se mit à genou devant ton corps et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'allongea à coté de lui et posa sa tête sur ton torse. Puis elle éclata de rire, et rire léger au début puis de plus en plus fort, comme hystérique. Je compris tout de suite. Il était vivant. Je me relevais doucement et m'approchait d'Eléonore. Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis elle se releva et retourna vers Rémus en me faisant un grand sourire. Puis ils quittèrent la forêt.

Je me retrouvais seule, devant lui, Sévèrus, et j'attendais qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais comme il n'ouvrait pas les yeux, je fis la même chose qu'Eléonore. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, et je posais ma tête sur son torse. Je pouvais entendre le battement de ton cœur. C'était une mélodie magnifique. Extraordinaire. Je fermais les yeux et souriais d'aise. Enfin il était revenu.

Puis, quelques minutes après des bras vinrent entourer mon dos et mes épaules. Je compris qu'il était réveillé. Mais je ne bougeais pas. J'avais trop peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Hermione, dit-il, regarde-moi.

A contre cœur je relevais la tête pour le regarder. Il laissa mon corps bouger doucement dans ses bras. Je plantais donc mon regard dans le sien. Il me sourit tendrement.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il doucement.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, dis-je.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, dit-il plus sérieux.

Je commençais à m'inquiète, allait-il partir ? N'était-il là que pour quelques temps ?

Il se mit à rire en voyant que je perdais mon sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demandais-je sérieuse.

- Toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. Sauf si tu le souhaite.

- Non, dis-je un peu trop vite.

- D'accord.

- Alors, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Il me regardait intensément. Puis il dit :

- Je t'aime Hermione. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit auparavant. Il fallait que je te le dise.

- Je sais, Sévèrus. Tu me l'as dit une fois.

- Quand, je n'en n'ai pas le souvenir, dit-il tristement. Comme si oublier quelque chose comme ça était un crime.

- Au Temple, lui répondis-je.

Il comprit tout de suite. C'était le jour de « sa mort ». Pour toute réponse, il me serra dans ses bras et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser fut tendre et passionnée à la fois. J'étais sur une autre planète, à mille années lumière de Poudlard, du Temple et de tout le reste.

Nous fûmes interrompus par des cris de joie venant de derrière nous.

- Papa ?!!

Les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus. Il remarqua alors qu'il était parti longtemps et en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras il me regarda tristement. Je compris sa demande et lui répondit :

- Quatre ans.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en serrant plus les enfants contre son cœur et en fermant les yeux pour me cacher sa peine.

Je vins donc moi aussi encercler ma famille de mes bras pour le soulager.

- Peu nous importe maintenant tu es là et nous ne te laisserons plus jamais partir.

**FIN**

--

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu. J'avais envie de la faire depuis que j'ai lu une super fic qui parlait de ce genre de couple. "Des inseparables" comme on dit.

Merci incontournable à Thom Merilin mon super correcteur sans qui cette fic n'aurait sans doute jamais été lu et à tout mes lecteurs extraordinaires : Diox Veriteae, Alatariel Melawen, Lilylabiche, Lasiurys, Diane, Aurelie Malfoy, didou27, Valderoy4, nightshad, Darkpauline-Angleharmonie, Pau Eihm, vivi, CutieShunshine, Theriel, Faanny, Justabook, Zaika, Tama, Nimidias, Cixi, Polgarra et les autres que j'ai pu oublier.

Mais je voulais surtout vous parler de ma prochaine fic : "Hermione Potter"

Est-ce que cela vous aimeriez une fic Hermione Severus avec un amour à la Twilight ?

Depuis que j'ai lu les livres je suis fan et j'ai envie de faire cela. J'ai même eu l'idée de faire intervenir Edward et Alice Cullen dans quelques chapitres.

Mais qui dit Twilight dit Vampire et Loup-garou et qui dit Harry Potter dit aussi un méchant Voldemort.

Je pense aussi faire plus de combat (un vrai défi pour moi lol) J'espère que vous serez d'accord et biensur j'attends vos sugestions.

Merci de m'avoir suivie et à bientot

STE7851


End file.
